Ninja Turtles and Digimon?
by Me Mania
Summary: Shredder and the Foot Ninjas are after the Digidestined! What is his plan? Can New York's own shell kicking team stop him? When the group from Digimon meets the Ninja Turtles things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: How it all begins

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Ninja Turtles or Digimon characters or anything. All trademarks belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1: How it all begins

The story begins late night in the busy city of New York, as a blond haired girl holding her digimon is leaving a pizza stand walking through an alley way on her way home.

"Mimi I'm hungry can I eat the pizza now?" Palmon asked.

Mimi looked at her friend, "Hold on there, that pizza is not just for you. Mom asked me to get pizza because someone went into the kitchen and ate all of dinner."

Palmon begins to blush. Mimi looks at her digimon and smiles, Palmon a good friend to bad she has a large appettite. Unknown to two of them, they were being watched, by what appeared to be two ninjas on a nearby roof top.

"Is this who the master wanted?" asked Ninja 1.

"This is the girl, see she matches the photo." said Ninja 2 holding the picture of Mimi.

"All right lets get her!" said Ninja 1.

Unknown to the ninjas they too were also being watched from a higher rooftop by what appeared to be two giant turtles.

"Hay Leo find something strange about this?" asked one of the turtles.

"You mean how those two Foot Ninjas are spying on a girl carrying what appears to be a toy monster and a pizza." said the blue bandana mask wearing, double Katana sword, ninja leader Leonardo.

"That to, but look how she is carrying that pizza box. You never carry it on the side!" said Michelangelo, the orange bandana mask wearing, double numchuck, ninja joker.

"Keep focus on the goal, hey! The Foot Ninjas made their move." Leo said.

Mikey watched as the Foot Ninjas are now in front of the girl. Weapons in hand the turtles are about to attack when the 'toy' launches its vines at the ninjas, grabing them and throwing them agaisnt a the walls of the alleyway.

"Wow you see that?" replied a stunned Leo.

"Yeah toys are totally becoming too violent for kids." Mikey said.

Leo thought to himself, "Why didn't I just ask Ralph to come with me instead of Mikey?" Leo then realizing the situation thought it was time to get some answers, "Let's see if we can find out who that girl is and what that thing is."

Back on the alley floor, Mimi and Palmon examine the fallen ninjas.

"Who are these people?" asked Mimi to Palmon

"I don't know who they are but they won't bother us again Mimi." Palmon looks up at the dark sky, "Hey Mimi look!"

Mimi looks up as well to see two giant turtles jumping off a rooftop and landing right in front of her.

Both groups stared at each other, Leo was the first to speak, "Please don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."

Mimi replied in a confused tone, "Why should I be afraid?"

"WHAT!?" Mikey said in disbelief, "I can't believe that for once someone didn't like totally freak out are you human!?"

"What is his problem?" Palmon asked.

"It talks too?! Dude I need to lie down." Mikey said as he suprises everyone and faints.

Leo could not believe it, ninjas attacking a girl with a talking creature, the human girl is not afraid of them for once and to top it all off his own ninja brother faints beacuse of all this.

To be continued

Author's note:

I have rewritten this chapter to fix grammar mistakes and to try to make Mikey's faint scene a little bit more believable, though it is still odd. Anything after this point has not been re-editied, so their could be minor difficulties in reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning about each other

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all names and characters don't belong to me.

Chapter 2: Learning about one another

Back in the alley at night, after the weird encounter, Mikey is still unconscious, meanwhile after introducing themselves to each other; Leo begins telling Mimi and Palmon about their origin and their adventures.

Mimi was stunned, "So you're actually made of ooze?" Mimi asked very bluntly.

Leo was not offended from the statement, "And we're part turtle."

"And people say hatching out of an egg is weird." Palmon replied.

"Ok, now what about you?" Leo asked.

"What about me?" replied a confused Mimi.

Leo shook his head, "Not you the little, green, plant thingy."

Mimi now understood what he was talking about, "Oh, Palmon."

Leo thought to himself, "I'm not sure if she playing is dumb or if she just is dumb."

Mimi then tells Leo about Digimon and the history of the Digidestined.

10 minutes later

"Is this some type of joke?" Leo couldn't believe it.

Mimi knew this would probably happen, "I know its sounds farfetched but I am telling the truth."

Leo then realized one thing "Well this does explain um... your name is Palmon right."

Palmon nooded, "Yep."

"It also explains those monsters attacks all across the world in the past." Leo remembered watching the news stations about the incidents.

Mimi remembered well since she and her friends were apart of it, "Yeah did you ever find it strange how everyone just forgot about it?"

"Yeah that was weird. Now getting back to the point, so since what you're telling me is true then you and your friends have saved the world two times and you didn't even get a parade." said Leo, "Man what does it take to get a little appreciation."

Mimi just smiled "Yeah but look at you. You and your brothers saved the city two times, went back in time and not even a picture in a newspaper. Well if they did then you would have some explaining to do, I guess somethings are better off being unknown."

Palmon interrupts, "Listen I know that were having a good time talking about how were all unappreciated by the world but," she then starts yelling out, "WHAT ABOUT THE FEET NINJAS!!!"

"Lower your voice Palmon!" Mimi said rubbing her ears.

"Yeah and its Foot not feet!" said Mikey sitting back up.

Everyone then looks at Mikey to see he has regained consciousness. "When did you get up?" asked Leo.

"After Ms. Plant thing over hear screamed her head off how could I not get up?" said Mikey.

Mimi interrupts, "Okay so can we please get back to the point here! Why are they after us?"

"The Shredder must be after your plant pal, babe." Said Mikey.

"The Shredder?" Mimi then realized what Mikey said, "Wait, did you just call me BABE!"

"Sorry um, I kind of missed the whole introduction thing." Mikey apologized not wanting to start a fight.

Mimi was annoyed by the babe comment but forgave Mikey. "Okay, the name is Mimi and this is Palmon, and you never call me babe again, got it!"

"Yes Mimi!" said Mikey in a frighten tone.

Palmon was trying to get back on topic, "Now who is the Shredder?"

"Oops! I forgot to tell you about him when I was telling about our adventures." Leo said kind of embarrassed.

Mikey was stunned, "How could you not tell them about the guy who is trying to kick the shell out of us every time he sees us."

Leo tells Mimi and Palmon about the Shredder.

"And I thought evil Digimon were bad, this guy is a monster!" Mimi replied. "And he is after us!"

"Don't worry well help you out." Replied Leo.

"And will help you out too." Replied Mimi.

Mikey started being sarcastic "How? What you going to do sick Palmon on him? No offense Palmon but the Shredder would... well... Shred you."

Palmon just grinned "Not if I digivolve."

Mikey was confused "Digi what?"

"I'll explain on the way home, speaking of which I think you two should head back home as well." Replied Leo.

Mimi checked her watch, "Hey you're right let's go Palmon." Mimi and Palmon run through the alley that leads to her family's apartment.

"Hey wait maybe we should come with you to protect you from the Foot!" Mikey asked.

Mimi yelled back "Don't worry my apartment is down this alley anyway."

"Okay then. Well keep in touch." With that said Leo jumps back to the rooftops.

"See yah around." Mikey says as he jumps back to the rooftop.

Mimi and Palmon wave goodbye to there new friends. Once back on the rooftop they start heading to the nearest manhole

"Their nice." Palmon said.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell the others." Mimi then remembered the pizza "We better get home the pizza is getting cold."

Back in the sewers Leo finishes telling Mikey about Mimi's story. "Wow dude! I always knew there was another dimension." Mikey said in a 'I knew it tone'

"Yeah that's where you came from when before the ooze hit us." Said Leo.

"Hah -Hah very funny Leo." Mikey said sarcastically. "Wait till the others hear about are night."

Meanwhile back in the alley the Two Foot Ninjas recover.

Ninja 1 was still rubbing his back. "How did that thing do that?"

"I don't know but let's go tell the Master." Replied Ninja 2.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Shredder's Trap

Ninja Turtles and Digimon? 

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. Everything I use belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3: The Shredder's Trap

After the pizza dinner Mimi and Palmon were in for a surprise.

"Guest what dear." Mimi's Mom said as she picked up the plates.

Mimi looked at her she didn't want to guess so she replied, "What mom?"

Her Dad then continued "We have a surprise for you and Palmon." Mimi's Dad handed her a letter, "All you two need to know is in this letter from your friend Sora."

Mimi took the letter with a smile on her face, what could it be she thought. After Dinner Mimi and Palmon go to Mimi's room to read the letter.

Dear Mimi,

I have great news, me and the other digidestined and digimon are coming to visit you. You see there was this flower garden contest in town and the prize was a trip for no more than 20 people to New York City for spring break. The Winners will be staying in a hotel for a week with plenty of spending money. I thought of this as a way to visit you so I entered. Everyone helped too. We won the contest and we did it all just to see you. Can't wait to see you and Palmon.

Your Friends, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Matt, Kari, T.K., Yolie, Cody, Davis, Ken and Sora

Mimi started leaping for joy "YES, I can't wait to see them, this has been the best day ever!"

Palmon added, "Yeah first we meat Leo and Mikey and now all of our friends from Japan are coming to visit us. It's going to be a digidestined reunion."

Mimi stops jumping and smiled "Yeah!" Mimi then started to think about the contest. She thought something wasn't right.

Palmon saw Mimi looked worried, "What's wrong?"

"There is something wrong with this contest." Mimi replied.

Palmon looked puzzled. "What's wrong with it?"

Mimi started telling Palmon about her theory, "A normal contest allows you to only bring up to at least five people. Also Sora didn't mention who was sponsoring this contest. Have to be someone very rich to say they would give up to twenty people plane tickets back and forth from Japan to the U.S. and let them stay in New York for a week in a hotel with spending money."

Palmon then started scratching her head, "It does sound suspicious."

"Yeah and my friends won, not that they couldn't!" Mimi added having confidence in her friends, "It just seems too weird."

"Do you think the Feet Ninjas have something to do with it?" Palmon asked.

"First Palmon its Foot," Mimi corrected her friend, "and yes I think the Foot is behind this after all they tried to capture me toninght."

"What should we do Mimi?" asked Palmon.

Mimi started making a plan, "First we have to get a hold of the others to see who sponsored this contest."

"How?" asked Palmon?

"My D-terminal of course." Mimi said in a triumphant tone.

Palmon did anime sweet dropped "You spilled soda on it and you have to buy another one remember?"

Mimi anime sweat dropped "Yeah forgot about that. How about we E-mail them instead?"

Palmon sweat drops anime sweat dropped, "Can't, you spill soda on the computer too remember?"

Mimi yelled at herself, "CURSE MY SODA SPILLING HABIT!!!!"

"And we can't get into the digiport because you and the other Digidestined here in the America can't open a digiport with your digivices." Palmon added. "Oh I know why don't you just use a different computer or maybe just call them?" Palmon added.

"I would but I kept all that inofrmation in my planner but I lost that last week." Tears begin forming in Mimi's eyes, "I can't believe it how could I be cut of from my friends and not know about it till I needed to speak to them. Right now they could be walking into a trap and I can't warn them."

Palmon tried to cheer her up, "Hey I know who can help us, the Ninja Turtles."

Mimi began to cheer up "Your right we have to go see them now, maybe they have a plan."

Palmon reminded her "But it's almost midnight Mimi."

Mimi was a little embarrassed, "Then well go see them tomorrow."

"Right! I just hope that everyone well be ok." Palmon said.

Mimi "Me too Palmon...me too."

Mean while in the junkyard outside the city. The same two Foot Ninjas (from chapter 1) return to their hide out. After going through a hidden door made of junk. They were inside an underground base. They meet with a bald headed man in a black ninja robe.

Both ninjas bowed, "Sensei Tatsu we have come back from our mission." they said unison.

Tatsu was angry "Where is the girl?"

Ninja 2 then tells their Sensei what happen.

Tatsu looked at Ninja 2 "I see, you know the price for failure." Tatsu then gives Ninja 2 a fast and powerful punch to the gut. Ninja 1 wathces his his companion fall over in pain. Tatsu looked at Ninja 1, "LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU!!!!"

Ninja 1 bowed again "Yes Sensei!!"

Tatsu then leaves and heads to a metal door. This door has the logo of the Foot on it. He then punches in the password on the control panel. The door opens and Tatsu sees at his chair watching the news in New York, in his new ooze powered armor... the Shredder. Shredder turned the chair around to see Tatsu. The room was in shadows only the screen gave light which reflected off the Shredder's armor giving him a mystic appearance.

Tatsu bowed to his master "Master Shredder." Tatsu tells Shredder about what happen.

Shredder closed his eyes "Just as I predicted my ninjas never had a chance from what my sources told me. I just wanted to test her digimon's strength."

Tatsu was curious "Master?"

Shredder stood up "Tatsu go. I must be alone now."

Tatsu bowed again, "Yes master."

Once Tatsu leaves and the door closes a mysterious figure comes from the shadow.

Shredder looked at his ally "Are plan is working. News from my Foot Ninja in Japan say that the digidestined in Japan have entered –my contest and they've won."

The mysterious figure spoke "Excellent, it is almost time to get my revenge on the digidestined."

"Yes and once their out of the picture, we move onto step two then after step to I shall finally be able to annihilate The turtles and we will both rule the real and digital worlds." Shredder said.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, everything I write about belongs to someone else.

Chapter: 4: Meeting the family.

Early Saturday morning after getting dress in a, white tennis shoes, red shirt and blue jeans and leaving a note on the counter saying she was going to meet her friends, Mimi and Palmon (now in MiMi's book bag because its day time) sets out to find the Ninja Turtles.

They are outside when Palmon asked a question, "How are we going to find the Turtles?"

"Leo said that they lived in the sewers." Mimi said.

Palmon looked confused, "So were going to go down that manhole over there when no one is looking and search the sewers?"

Mimi started walking, "Yep."

Palmon was shocked, "What? Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Mimi?"

Mimi laughs and reminds her about all the sewers they been and all the sludge type digimon they have fought in the digital world and says that another sewer wouldn't kill her. However when she and Palmon went down the manhole into the sewers and smelled the air Mimi's opinion changed.

Mimi was holding her nose, "I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T BE THIS BAD PALMON!!!"

Palmon shook her head, "We have a problem. I have to admit though I thought The digital world sewers were bad, but New York's sewers are terrible."

After Mimi got use to the air, they set to find the turltes's lair, "First things first, Palmon you're a little bit heavy for my back so could you please walk." Mimi said.

Palmon smiled, "But I like it when you carry me. After all the times I had to carry you you can't do the same for me?"

Mimi glared at Palmon, "PALMON!"

Palmon jumps out, "Ok I'm out, I'm out!"

Mimi felt a whole lot better, "Alright so let's get going."

After spending 2 hours in the sewers they come across an entrance to an abandoned train station (Yes I'm using the place were the Ninja turtles lived in during The Second and Third movie.) Unknown to them they were being followed.

Palmon was confused, "I thought they lived in a sewer not a train station."

"I know but didn't Leo say they moved to a different place still in the sewer" Mimi replied.

A stranger spoke "How do you know about Leo?"

Mimi and Palmon then turn around to see another giant turtle wearing the same thing as Leo and Mickey but his bandana mask was red and had different weapons.

Palmon remembered Leo's story, "This must be Raphael."

Mimi agreed, "Yeah he looks exactly like Leo and Mikey."

Ralph was curious, "Who are you and what's with the talking plant thing?"

Palmon anime sweat drops, "The name is Palmon".

Ralph remembered something Leo told him, "Wait, your Palmon?"

Palmon was surprised "You heard of me?"

"And you must be Mimi." Ralph realized.

"The one and only." Mimi boasted

Ralph couldn't believe it, "Leo and Mikey were telling the truth."

Palmon and Mimi both replied "Yep."

Ralph smiled "Allow me to take you two to our pad." Ralph then leads them to one part of the abandoned train station where there is a secret entrance through a wall that slides to the side, Donnie created it so no one would stumble across their home.

"Izzy would love this, he always into technology!" Mimi said.

"Sound like Donatello." Ralph said.

They enter to find a staircase that leads to where they find what appeared to be the Ninja Turtles home. There was a lot of things that they never seen in train station. There was a small dojo arena with punching bags, weights and all other training equipment, a armor green van, also there appeared to be a giant metal box that had the words "UNDERCONSTRUCTION STAY AWAY MIKEY" printed all over it and a hall way that must lead to other parts of the turtles home. They next see a small computer area on a desk and at the desk was the fourth turtle that looked exactly like the others with only a purple bandanna mask and a different weapon.

"That must be Donnie." Mimi realized

Ralph started yelling to Donnie "Hey Donnie, Leo and Mikey were telling the truth."

Donnie sat up and faced Ralph, "What? Ralph how many times do I have to tell you there is no such thing as digi-." Donnie then sees Mimi and the living proof of Digimon, Palmon. "mon...I don't believe it." Donnie said slapping his head.

"What? That you were wrong about the existence of digimon?" Ralph asked.

"That too but now due to my bet with Mikey I have to make him that jet powered skateboard he wanted!" Donnie said shaking his head.

"Yes and remember Donnie the colors have to be a lot of green and dash of orange" Mikey said.

Mimi and Palmon then turn to see Leo and Mikey have finally arrived from the hallway.

Leo was shocked to see Mimi and Palmon, "I never thought you would find this place."

"Leonardo I thought your claims were farfetched but it turns out that you were telling the truth." A mysterious figure said.

Palmon and Mimi turn around to see a giant rat wearing a ninja robe.

"Mimi and Palmon I want you to meet our father, Master Splinter." replied Leo.

Mimi and Palmon both bow. "Nice to meat you Master Splinter." they both replied.

Splinter was a little surprised, after all the years of having people faint in front of him its nice to meet two people who sees him as a person and not as a freak.

Ralph was shocked, "Well Mimi is the first human girl that didn't faint in front of Master Splinter."

"Anyway Mimi, Palmon what brings you below the streets of New York?" Leo asked, curious to why they were here.

Mimi then tells about why she came down here in the first place.

10 Minutes later...

"It just seem too odd that a contest would allow you to bring up to at least twenty people." Mimi said finishing her story.

"Odd? More like it would never happen." Mikey said.

Leo folded his arms, "This does seem like a trap."

Donnie started scratching his head, "The question is why?"

"I guest the same reason why they were after Mimi and Palmon." Donnie said answering the questions.

Master Splinter had even a bigger question, "My question is how did the Shredder find out about the Digidestined and digimon in the first place?"

This question brought a sudden curiosity in the room. How did the Shredder find out in the first place? He is a master mind but could he really have found out all of this on his own. Seeing that everyone was looking worried Mikey tried to change the mood.

Mikey also had a question, "You want to know something that I don't understand Mimi?"

Mimi was curious "What's that?"

"How could you spill soda on two electronics and not try to change your habits after the first time. Next time put the soda on the counter babe." Mikey said.

Mimi started blushing with embarrassment, "Well? That's not the point; we have to find out who is sponsoring the contest. AND NEVER CALL ME BABE AGAIN MIKEY!!!!"

Leo broke up the fight, "Settle down you two. Donnie can you find out some information about this contest."

"No problem bro." Donnie jumps back to his computer and searches the internet about anything about the contest in Japan.

Splinter then offers Palmon and Mimi some tea. They accept and soon sit on the floor and drink the tea on the Japanese style table. Leo, Mikey and Ralph decided to entertain their guest and start showing off their ninja skills. To Mimi and Palmon it was very entertaining. Mikey first starts off by spinning his numchucks and as he spins them faster he begins doing back flips. Leo then uses his keitana blades to balance three targets, tosses them in the air and with a few fast slices the targets are sliced into peices. Ralph finishes the show by using one of his seis. He throws a target in the air and launches his sei like a dart and within seconds he gets a bulls eyes in mid air. Mimi and Palmon then clap their hands to applaud the turtle for the ninja show. The three brothers then bow.

Donnie soon finds what he is looking for. "I've found what we are looking for."

Everyone then rushes over to the computer.

"Who is sponsoring the contest?" Leo asked.

"Some flower company call the Red Flower based hear in New York at this address." Donnie replied.

"The Red Flower?" Mimi said curious.

"Sounds like something the Shredder would call it. Red for the color of blood." Ralph said.

"We should go investigate it tonight" Leo said.

"I wish I could warn my friends." Mimi said becoming depressed.

"Don't worry Mimi the Turtles are here for yah." Mikey said.

"Yeah I know but my friends could be walking into a trap." Mimi said. "If it turns out to be a plot by the Shredder what are we going to do?" Mimi asked.

Palmon interrupted, "If it is a trap I say let Shredder bring the Digidestined and digimon to America."

Mimi was shocked "What?"

Palmon explains "Look he brings them here, so then we find out which airport the plane is going to land and we go there and stop him. And when were done we can have a party!"

Mikey agreed "Yeah after all for what we know the Shredder may not even know that his main enemies are on to his plan. After all those two Foot ninjas never saw us, just you two."

Splinter was still curious, "We may have the element of surprise my sons, but remember the Shredder still may have a trick up his sleeve, so we will have to be careful."

"You're going to fight too Master?" asked Leo.

"Yes, this could very well be one of the most important fights we had with the Shredder. This time the whole world can be at stake." Splinter said.

Donnie sat up from the computer "Then it's settled. Were going to stop the Shredder."

"You know what this means?" Mikey said.

"What?" everyone else asked.

Mikey started to explain, "Well if were going to save the world, we have to do the traditional hands in the center and throw them in the air thing and say cowabonga!."

Looking at Mikey strangely they all agreed and put their hands in the center and threw them in the air, and shouted, "Cowabunga!"

Mimi thought to herself, "I hope the others are o.k."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5: The Red Flower

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 5: The Red Flower

On the rooftops of New York on saturday night, the Ninja Turtles, after taking Mimi and Palmon home, decided it was time to go see the Red Flower. That was after they called an old friend who they were waiting for to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

The turtles old friend had just arrived, his name Casey Jones.

"Thanks for coming Casey." Ralph said.

"No problem guys, I love the action." said Casey polishing his bats off.

"We know." Replied Mikey remembering all the fights they had been in with him.

"So were we going, a club, junkyard, or maybe Foot headquarters." Said Casey hoping he would see some action.

"A flower shop." Leo said.

Casey looked confused, "Come again?"

"A flower shop, you know the place where they sell the flowers." Mikey said being sarcastic.

Casey cuts him off, "I know Mikey. I wanted to fight not go to some stupid wussbag flower store."

"Haven't you an April been going to flower stores during your dates?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah I hate it!" Casey said looking down at the empty streets.

Donnie just smiled, "Let see what happens when she finds out. April called me and said you loved it."

Casey starts getting nervous, "Well, huh."

"And for your information this could be like a Foot Ninja base of operation." Mikey said.

Casey started grinning, "Now that changes the game. Lets roll."

5 minutes later

The turles and Casey were now traveling in the green amour van that looked like a small hummer.

Casey starts looking around, "Nice van Don."

Donnie grinned, "Yeah I decided to tinker with the old van and made this The Ninja Turtle Van X.V.!"

"What the X.V for?." Casey asked.

Donnie grin grew slicker, "Glad you asked Casey." He presses the red button (It's always the red button.) on the control panel that cause the car to reveal the rocket engine in the back and let it rip at 100 miles per hour. "The X.V. stands for extreme velocity."

Everyone was sent back to backs pressed against the seat, "WE SEEE!"

The car then passes by a yellow taxi.

Passenger watched as the van went by, "What is that?"

Driver replied in a dull tone voice, "Looked like a green armor van with a rocket engine. Gas must be a killer. This your stop right?"

The passenger looks at him, "How come you're not shocked after we just saw that?"

The driver replied in an even duller tone, "This is New York, I've seen stranger things then that."

The van stops near a park where they can see the Red Flower shop through the park.

Casey looked at the measly flower shop, "That's it?"

"Don't be fooled." Leo replied.

Ralph starts talking, "Maybe computer geek over here got the wrong name?"

Donnie glared at him, "Don't call me computer geek and this is the place."

"How about both of you shut up and I go check it out." Casey said.

"Why you? Oh yeah were mutant turtles." Mikey replied.

"So you can use your brain." Casey said be sarcastic as he laves the van and heads to the Red Flower.

Mikey starts rubbing his stomach, "Man I having a major pizza attack."

"I need some deep dish action myself." Ralph said.

Mikey looked at Donnie, "Instead of making some lame device. How about you just make a pizza maker?"

Donnie looked at his brother, "I tried, but there is one flaw."

Mikey was intrigued, "What is it?"

Donnie whispers the flaw in Mikey's ear.

"WHOA! Next time Mimi and Palmon comes over let's give them some." Mikey grinned.

Ralph starts grinning at Mikey, "Speaking of Mimi Mikey."

Mikey looked confused, "What?"

Ralph gave him a playful jab on the shoulder, "I think you like her."

Mikey jabbed him back, "Yeah and I think you and Palmon would make a great couple."

"Seriously, I think you do." Ralph said.

"Are you kitting me she is not my type." Replied Mikey.

"Oh sure she isn't." Ralph said.

Leo jumped in, "You have to admit she is a babe."

"No she is a Japanese Babe." Donnie added.

(Just to verify the ages so no one thinks this is kinda of creepy, the Turles are nineteen , I just call them the Ninja Turtles because teenage mutant ninja turtles is just to long of a name, and second Mimi is seventeen. Also I know that tecnically the moview was made in the eightees and Digimon is more in 1999, but as we know cartoon characters don't really age right anyway.)

"This is interesting." Replied Casey as he was looking at them.

The Turtles see Casey is back.

"Anyway theirs nothing strange in there." Casey said pointing back at the flower shop.

Donnie looked at him like a crazy man, "What!"

Casey nodded his head, "Yep just a plain flower shop."

"Let me look." Donnie runs to the shop followed by the others. "Casey is right it is just a plain flower shop." Donnie said looking through the window.

Mikey examined the building, "Yeah. It doesn't scream out I'm an evil corporation run by the Shredder."

Donnie gives up "This is pointless, maybe this isn't a trap after all."

"Yeah but allowing you to invite up to twenty people on a plane from Japan to North America?" Mikey said.

"Maybe they're nice people running that place." Casey said.

"With a lot of cash to spend." Ralph said.

"No point in staying here lets go home guys." Leo said walking back to the van.

Mikey follows "But first Pizza Hut."

Ralph started laughing, "Are you kidding Pizza Hut for losers, Dominoes, now that is pizza."

Mikey shook his head "Once again bro you are wrong Pizza Hut is the bomb."

"Dominoes." Ralph said.

"Pizza Hut." Mikey said.

The two go walking back to the van arguing about which is better. The rest follower, unaware to them they were being watched by a figure from a tall building.

"The master was right the turtles did come, I must tell him imediatly once he returns form japan." The ninja said.

The two of them jump out of site. Meanwhile back in the van. After Casey got two boxes of meat pizza one from Pizza Hut and one from Dominoes

Leo sensed something and thought to himself, "What was that?"

Ralph looked at his brother, "What's wrong Leo?"

"Nothing." Leo said forgetting what he sensed.

"Here bro have some delicious Pizza Hut pizza." Mikey holds a slice of Pizza Hut Pizza in Leo's face.

"Forget that have some Dominoes Bro." Ralph holds a slice of Dominoes Pizza to Leo's face.

Ralph and Mickey then start to argue about what is better. While Donnie, Casey and Leo shook their heads at them.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6: Digimon: Enter the Shredder

Ninja Turtles and Digimon? 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything all names belong to their owners.

Chapter 6: Digimon: Enter the Shredder

As the turtles leave the flowershop on the other side of the world it is an early morning in Japan, for the digidestined a very happy morning, as they and their digimon prepare to travel to America to see Mimi.

At Sora house as the alarm goes off, Sora sits up from her bed excited, "It's Sunday! Biyomon wake up!" She shakes her bird friend in order to wake her.

"It's Sunday already?" Replied tired Biyomon.

Sora was excited. "Yep come on we got to get ready."

Yes excitement was running through out the digidestined in Japan. In each home everyone was preparing, Davis was straightening out his hair with a hair pick. While Veemon was making sure that he had packed enough snacks. At Joe's house he was checking to make sure he had packed every. While Gomamon was reading a joke book.

Gomamon started to practice a joke "Hey Joe what is black and silver and very dangerous?"

Joe was checking his bag "I have no clue."

"A crow with a machinegun." Gomamon then starts to laugh his head off.

Joe thought to himself, "Note to self, destroy that book."

At Izzy's house he was packing his laptop, while Tentomon was washinh his face. At Kari's and Tai's house. Kari was loading her camera with extra memory cards while Gotamon was straitening her ears. Tai and Augumon were playing soccer inside Tai's room when all of a sudden, BAM!!, he broke his lamp.

Tai started at his shattered lamp "Oh man my mom is going to kill me!"

Augumon tried cheering him up "You can always buy another lamp in New York."

Tai looked at his friend "Yeah, but how am I going to get rid of this without her seeing it?"

"Like this, Pepper Breath!!!" Augumon sets the broken lamp on fire.

"AUGMON WHAT IN THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!!!!" Tai yelled

"I WASN'T THINKING!!!!" Augumon replied.

"QUICK GET A CUP OF WATER OR SOMETHING!!!" Tai said. He then notices that fire from the burning lamp started spreading to the wooden floor,"Great now the floor is catching on fire."

They both look at each other and realize that this is a wooden floor and begin screaming their heads off.

In Kari's room.

"What are those two doing? Hey Gatomon do you smell something?" Kari asked.

Gatomon realizes what it was "Yeah fire."

"Fire!" Both Kari and Gatomon both screamed out.

Kari being the smart one finds a fire extinguisher sees the smoke is coming from Tai's room. Gatomon breaks open the door, while Kari sprays the place down, putting out the fire. Most of the floor was burnt to a crisp, while the lamp was in ashes.

Gatomon glares at Tai and Augumon, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!!!!"

"IT'S AUGUMON FAULT!!!" Tai said pointing at Augumon.

"Sorry." Augumon said holding his head down.

"When Mom sees this she is going to flip." Kari replied.

"What are you kids doing in there you should be leaving soon otherwiise your going to be late!" Mrs. Kamiya said.

Twenty minutes latter at the airport, all the digidestined with their digimon in luggage were waiting on the Tai and Kari to arive with their digimon.

Yolie starts puffing her face up, "Where are they?"

"Knowing Tai, he's probably still asleep, while Kari is trying to wake him up." Cody said.

Ken turns around to see the two people in question running with luggage in tow, "Well here they come."

Tai and Kari finally arrived .

Matt was a little agitated, "Look who finally showed up."

"We- had- a- good- excuse." Tai said catching his breath.

"Yeah-it's-Tai's-fault not mine." Kari said catching her breath.

Sora just glared at him,"What on earth could stop you from being late to see Mimi for Spring Break?"

Tai then tells the tale of fire and wood.

Sora shocked at Tai's stupidity, "How- What- that-that doesn't even make good nonsense!"

Joe had his hand on his head, "Your mom is going to flip."

"That's what I said" Kari said.

"Won't she notice the smell." Cody asked.

Tai smiled, "Nope we used Frebreeze and plenty of other stuff, a dog couldn't even smell it now!"

"But what if she goes in your room." Yolie asked.

Tai grinned "Don't worry, we put a sign that said-"

Tai told them what the sign said.

Davis grinned, "You sure are smart Tai."

"Yeah I know that's why I'm the man!" Tai said triumphantly.

T.K. turned around and saw that a someone was comming toward them, "Hay guys I think our guide is here."

Now dress in an airport flight attendant outfit was the Shredder's right hand ninja, Tatsu.

Tatsu puts a fake on smile as he approached the digidestined, "Ah children, my name is Mr.Tatsu. If you follow me I will take you to the plane. Come now."

"He seems pleasant." Sora whispered to Matt.

Davis whispers to Ken "What no one is going to take our luggage for us?"

Ken whispers to Davis "We are a big group Davis."

Tatsu thought to himself, "Like fools they fall into my master's trap."

The group went out to the runway to their plane, originally the digidestined thought they would be flying on a commercial plane, never did they think that this company would own their own plane as well, and at that a very expensive looking plane at that.

"Whoa a private plane too? Man who owns this company, Donald Trump?" T.K. said.

Aboard the plane, the inside was well decorated, it seemed that the plane was brand new. Red rugged carpeting, a over head television on each seat and leather seats for that matter. The plane appeared to be able to sit up to twenty people at max, plus their seemed to be more room in the cockpit area. Even the bathroom was niclely furnished.

"Whoa this is what I call traveling in style." Yolie said, "Hay Ken how about you and meet sit over there."

"Sure." Ken said.

"Hey Kari how about there!" T.K. said.

"Sure!" Kari said.

"Great T.J. got Kari! Man and I wanted to sit next to Kari." Davis thought.

The digidestined took their seats.

Right side seating order, Tai and Izzy 1st seat, 2nd seat Davis by himself, 3rd seat Ken and Yolie

Left side seating order Sora and Matt 1st seat, 2nd seat T.K. and Kari, and 3rd Joe with Cody..

After boarding the plane the digidestined put their luggage in the above apartments and buckled up. Tatsu had told the children that they had snacks in the back and due to the long flight he would not see them till the end of the flight. He also asked that they knock loud on the door if the require any assitance.

Once Tatsu left the area, the digimon came out and sat on their partners lap, seeing that no one would check on them no one saw any harm in this.

"I always wanted to fly first class." Tentomon said looking around.

"Actually I think this may be beyond first class." Izzy said looking at his friend.

"Good thing it's free you guys would have never been able to afford this right Matt?" Gabumon added.

"I guess you're right buddy." Said Matt.

"And don't forget the most important thing were all going to see Mimi." Sora said.

"Right! And don't forget Palmon too!" Biyomon said

Patamon started to notice something, "Hey the plane is taking off! Hay were wearing safety belts!"

"Don't worry were hold on to you guys." T.K. said.

As the plane takes off the digidestined and digimon believe nothing could go wrong, but they were wrong. For behind those doors was the cockpit area and in that are was none other then the Shredder, "I think now is the time for me to meet our guest."

"Can I come?" The mysterious figured ask.

"Not quite yet, don't worry you'll get your revenge. Tatsu launch the digifield ." The Shredder replied.

Tatsu did a quick bow, "Yes Master." and presses a button.

Back in the passenger area.

Gomamon starts yawning, "Why do I feel so tired?" Gomamon then falls asleep.

"Gomamon!" Joe begins to shake his buddy but Gommamon won't wake up.

The digidestined were all checking their digimon, they were all asleep and could not be waken up.

Back in the cockpit.

Shredder gets up "Excellent. Now they shall meet... Me."

Back in the passenger area the door opens, four Foot ninjas enter.

Davis looked at them "What are they?"

Cody studies them, "They look like... Ninjas."

"Something tells me there not part of the enterainment for the flight." Tai said.

Following the ninjas a man in dressed in silver armor, covered in sharp peices of metal on his sholders, knees, and the back of his hand, with a green logo on his chest (The Foot logo) , wearing a metal silver mask, and topping it off was his silver cape was the man the digidestined figured out to be the man behind this.

Matt was the first to speak, "Who are you freaks!?"

Matt then gets slapped in the face by one of the Ninjas.

"Never speak to the master like that." Ninja 1 scolded.

Matt gets up about to attack the ninja but was stopped by Sora.

"So who are you then and what did you do to Biyomon and the others?!" Sora demanded.

"I am The Shredder." The Shredder stated.

"The Shredder?" Ken asked.

"Yes Ken Ichijoji." The Shredder said.

Ken was confused "How do you know my name?"

"You were a famous genius remember?" Davis reminded.

Shredder looked at Davis "You must be Davis Motamiya."

"How do you know about me?" Davis asked.

"I know all information about you and the digidestined and digimon." Shredder stated.

"Where did you get all this information." Kari asked.

Shredder looked at Kari "I had by ninjas do some research on you children while I was given other information from an old friend of yours."

"With friends like that who needs enemies." Yolie thought.

"So what do you want!". Tai demmanded

"Yeah this is our trip to New York! We came to relax and not to be bothered by freaks like you!" T.K. said.

Shredder laughed and evil laugh, "Your trip was actually a clever way to bring you to me."

Sora was stunned, "What!"

"Yes I am the one who sponsored this whole contest. You children were so busy trying to win the prize you never thought how strange this event was did you?" Shredder said.

"So all this time it was all a trap." Izzy realized.

"What do you want with us?" Tai asked.

"Let just say, this may be the last time you fly on a plane or do anything for that matter." Shredder said and begins laughing.

Sora thought to herself, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Your destruction is at hand digidestined." Shredder said as he clenched his fist making a threatening jesture toward the digidestined.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7: Found Them

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: I don not own anything all names belong to their rightful owners

Chapter 7: Found Them

Back aboard the plane that was about to leave Japan's border, with the digimon still sleeping the digidestined were at the mercy of the Shredder. The Shredder had just esplained the main goal of his evil master plan, to control both the digital and real world.

"You're obivously crazy if you think were just going to stand here and not do anything to stop you! Are digimon might be out but were not!" Tai said standing up.

"What are you going to do? Without your digimon you're useless." The Shredder said.

"We still out number you guys." Davis said as he and the rest of the digidestined were on their feet.

Shredder knew that none of them could hurt him, but he decided just to throw a sleeping gas bomb so as not to hurt them, after all he had to up hold his end of the bargain with his ally. "Since were in for a long flight, I think it will be wise for you to sleep." The sleeping gas bomb begins to disperse as he and his ninjas walk back to the cockpit closing the door.

Shredder start clinching his fist, "Those kids are too annoying."

The mysterious figure laughed, "Now you see what I had to put up with."

"It doen'st matter soon we will be rid of them and the turtles." Shredder said.

The mysterious figure folded its arm and thought to himself, "Wait till they see my face. It's going to be something none of them will forget."

Tatsu checked the instruments, "We'll be in New York in 20 hours master."

"That's too long for my taste." The mysterious figure said.

Shredder looked at his ally, "Evil plans take time, for now we will rest and prepare to exact our plans of complete world domination."

The mysterious figure thought to himself, "Note to self never team up with smart evil villains. Their plans take to long."

Back in New York it is 10:00 pm. on saturday. In the sewers, at the Ninja Turtle's layer, the Turtles are now about to plan their next move.

Ralph slammed his right fist into left hand, "Ok boys it's time."

"Yeah time for… Monopoly!" Mikey said holding up the Monopoly box.

"I call the boat." Donnie said walking to Mikey.

Leo lost it, "Shouldn't we be…. I don't know, trying to find out what the Foot is planning instead of playing MONOPOLY!"

"What is there to do?" Mikey said setting up the board.

"The Red Flower was a bust. We didn't see any Foot near by. Maybe the Foot isn't behind the contest." Ralph added.

"Plus I checked the information about the contest, there really is not that much to go on. Most likely Mimi should probably be hearing from them soon.They should be leaving soon, spring break starts monday." Donnie said. "All we have to do is wait."

"Wait for what?" asked Palmon.

They turn their heads, to see coming down the stairs were Palmon and Mimi.

Mimi was furious when she saw what they were doing, "What are you guys doing! Have you heard anything about the Foot? My friends? And why are you guys playing MONOPOLY!"

The turtles then bring Mimi and Palmon up to date about the whole Red Flower incident.

Palmon couldn't believe it, "Nothing?"

Leo shook his head, "Nope, it looked like a regular flower shop."

"But what about the contest." Mimi added.

"We don't think the Foot have any connection." Donnie said.

Palmon folded her arms, "Now what?"

"I guess the first thing is to find out what plane their on." Leo said.

Donnie snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

"What is it?" Mikey asked as he watched as Donnie head to the computer.

"Mimi your friends will bring their digimon right?" Donnie asked.

Mimi looked puzzle, "Yeah, so?"

"Then we have the perfect way to find them." Donnie then points to Palmon.

"What?" Palmon asked.

Donnie starts to explain, "You see digimon are still digital despite the fact there in the real world right?"

Mimi nodded, "I guess."

"This means they must give off some type of digital scent." Donnie said.

Palmon was offended, "I don't smell if that is what you mean."

Donnie shook his head, "No I mean a computer scent."

Palmon was now even more confused, "Computers can smell?"

Donnie couldn't explain it, "No you'll it's just- you'll see."

He then grabs Palmon and runs back to the computer and put a few wires in the flower pod on her head. He then types in a few things on the keyboard and a green vibrating line appears. Soon everyone hovers over him looking over the screen.

"It works see that her computer scent." Donnie said.

Palmon put her nose to the screen, "But I can't smell it."

Donnie puts his hand on his head.

"He doesn't mean a real scent Palmon." Mimi said explaining to Palmon. "It's more like a digital signal."

Palmon finally gets it. "Oh. Why didn't he just say that?"

"Donnie has to speak all scientifically sometimes." Mikey said.

"Ok now what?" Leo asked.

Donnie cracked his fingers, "Now we search the world." With the press of a button a screen shows a digital picture of the real world. Soon they see in red letters "MATCH". "We found them and… WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

They screens shows over 100 matches.

"It's an invasion! Run to the hills and brings all boxes of pizza dudes!" Mikey said.

Ralph slaps Mikey on the back of his head.

Mimi looked at the screen, "It's no invasion, that's just the other digidestined's digimon."

Leo looked at Mimi, "There are more of you guys?"

"All over the world." Mimi replied.

"Cool maybe you guys should make a union or something." Mikey suggested.

Donnie puts his hands on his head, "Terrific it's like trying to find a digimon needle in a giant digimon haystack. Hold on there is another one?"

However this new signal was different and more powerful. So powerful it caused the Donnie's computer screen to say WARRNING! WARRANING NEW SIGNAL!

Mikey starts scratching his head, "Call me crazy but I think we found them."

"Don isolate that signal to one area." Leo said.

Donnie starts typing, "Ok, a few clicks here and wow this must me them it's on a plane in the Pacific Ocean. The big signal is coming from the plane."

"They said the would be here as spring break started, this is Satuday night and trips between New York City and Tokyo are long, that has to be them." Ralph added.

Leo folded his arm, "My question is what is that big signal?"

Donnie notices something, "Look beside that big signal, there are eleven smaller and weaker signals that must be your friend's digimon."

Mikey starts scratching his head again, "But what is that one big signal?"

"Perhaps I can tell you that." replied the computer.

Everyone stared at the computer, "Huh?"

"I didn't know computers could talk." Palmon said.

Mimi realized whose voice it was, "That voice it must be Gennai!"

Sure enough after saying his name a small screen appears and opens a digiport and Gennai comes out and lands on everyone in front of the computer. CRASH!

Everyone looks up at Gennai, "Could you please, GET OFF US!"

Gennai looks down at them, "Sorry."

After introduction, Gennai explains why he is here. "I'm sure you know about the strange powerful signal."

"What is it?" Donnie asked.

Gennai explains, "It is actually two different signals. The first is what appears to be a field of some sort that is making our digimon friends weak, very weak."

"The Foot!" Leo said.

Mikey asked, "What about the second."

Gennai face expression goes very grim. "A digimon."

"Why is the signal so big?" Ralph asked.

Gennai closed his eyes, "I'm afraid it's a…. Mega."

Mimi was in shock, "What!"

"Aren't Mega digimon those big majorly powerful digimon?" Mikey asked.

"Not all of them are big but yep." Palmon added.

"This could only mean one thing." Everyone the sees Master Splinter enter, "This digimon must be the one who originally told the Shredder about the digidestined!"

Everyone was shocked by the statement.

"Two things one I believe we have not been properly introduced, and who is the Shredder?" Gennai asked.

After introduction with traditional Japanese bows Gennai was then told about the Shredder and the Foot.

Gennai folded his arm, "It appears to be them."

"This proves that the Foot was behind this contest!" Leo said.

"Not the first time a human and digimon worked together. The last time it ended in disaster, for the human." Said Mimi remembering the MaloMyotismon fiasco.

"The Shredder is clever though." Leo said. "He wouldn't work with this digimon unless he had a back up plan just in case he got double crossed."

"Who is the digimon and why isn't he affected?" Donnie asked.

Palmon started saying names, "Maybe it's one of the Dark Masters like Piedmon, or Puppetmon. And for the second question maybe the device doesn't affect particular digimon."

"Yeah those digimon would be able to fit in a plane and their both Mega." Mimi said.

Mikey interrupted "Wait! Do all digimon names end in mon?"

Mimi looked at him, "Yeah."

"Wow far out!" Mikey said.

"Focus Mikey." Ralph said.

"We may not know who this digimon is but I do know that this will lead to a confrontation between us and them." Splinter said

"That is why I came in the first place." Gennai then holds out a golden box.

Palmon looked at it, "What is it?"

"A gift from the Four Guardian Mega digimon." Gennai, opens the box and inside is the eight crest and tags of the Digidestined. "I believe this is yours." He hands Mimi the tag with the crest of Sincerity.

Mimi smiled, "My crest!"

"Aren't the crest the symbols of the digidestined strongest traits?" Leo asked.

Palmon nodded her head, "Yep for Mimi it is the crest of Sincerity. Does that mean I can digivolve to Lilymon." Palmon asked.

"Right Palmon." Gennai said.

"Who is Lilymon?" Ralph looked at Palmon.

Palmon smiled, "My ultimate form of course."

"Isn't that the next best thing to a Mega?" Mikey asked.

"Yep." Palmon said.

"We could use a Mega though." Leo said.

"Don't worry as soon as we rescue my friends we will have three Mega Digimon." Mimi said.

"Sweet!" Ralph said.

"I'm afraid not, it will take a while before Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon make their returns." Gennai said.

"Well we stilll have Imperialdramon and an army of ultimates." Mimi said.

"So now we have to find the place where the plane will land." Leo said.

Donnie folds is arm, "Way of head of you guys."

"Ladies and gentle I give you the totally radical genius Donnatello." Mikey said.

"So where is going to land?" Leo asked.

"Well it has to be an airport." Donnie said.

Ralph started being sarcastic, "OH really! How genious! Who would have ever thought a plane would land at an airport?"

Donnie looked at Ralph, "Very funny Ralph but this wouldn't be an ordinary airport."

"How do you know that?" Ralph asked.

Donnie looked at Ralph, "Because according to this it is at a junkyard. I hacked into the plane coordinates on the plane's computer."

"Leave it to the foot to plan something sneaky." Leo said.

Donnie hold a piece of paper up, "Got the address too."

Ralph pulled out his sies, "Time to dish out some shell."

"All right." Mimi said.

"I'm coming too." Gennai said.

"So will I." Splinter said.

"Will have to bring Casey too and April can help as well." Leo said.

"Hold on! Didn't I tell you the plane doesn't arrive until late Sunday night." Donnie said.

"Right we forgot." Palmon said.

"So now we wait for the Shredder to come." Leo said.

Those word set the room into a silence, soon they would face a very powerful enemy, and who knows the condition of the digidestined?

Palmon would break the silence.

"Hey can someone take off the wires?"

To be continued.

From the author: I have started to edit alot of chapters to fix some mistakes I made in the past and to fix some misunderstandings, but above all the main plot has not changed, only minor details have been changed.


	8. Chapter 8: Mystery Figure Revealed

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 8: Mystery figure revealed.

It was now late sunday night at 10: 00 pm, the plane was now over New York City. The Shredder looked down upon the city from the plane, thinking of how he would soon rule not only this city but the real world.

"Master we we will be at the base within the hour." Tatsu said

"Excellent, those turtles fools don't know what their up against." Shredder said. "I recieved information from a spy that the turtles may have stumpled onto my plans, no matter victory will still be mine."

"We must now get the information from Ken." The mysterious figured said reminding the Shredder.

"Yes time to use this." Shredder then holds a weird device that looks like a metallic spider. He and the mysterious figure go back to the passenger area where they find Ken and the others sleeping.

"He sleeps like a baby." The mysterious figure said looking at Ken.

"Yeah he is a baby. Weak and helpless." Shredder places the metal spider on Ken's forehead. The spider starts glowing green. "Excellent now once we get to the base you can dispose of them as we agreed."

The mysterious figure laughed, "I rather do it now but I wait till I'm on solid ground."

The Turtles, Mimi, Palmon, Splinter, and Gennai are on their way to the junkyard after picking up Casey and April in the turtle's van.

"Wow nice to meet you April, I love watching you on channel 9 news your the greatest news reporter ever!" Replied Mimi.

"Thanks it nice to finally have another girl to talk to instead of a guy or turtle." April said.

Mikey thought to himself, "I knew those two would get along."

Donnie was in the front driving and starts talking to Gennai "So Gennai what is it like being in the digital world?"

"It's like being in the real world. Only instead of dealing with evil ninjas we deal with evil digimon." Gennai said.

Leo cleared his throat, "Hay guys were almost at the junkyard now let's go over the game plan. Me, Don, Mikey, Ralph and Casey go in first. April using the van's computer linked to a satellite over the junkyard that Don and Gennai hacked into will be our eye in the sky, using these headphones speakers we will be able to communicate, Mimi, Palmon, Gennai and Master Splinter will be back up just in case we run into a digimon, we go in their, beat up the Foot and wait for The Shredder, and finally when the plane comes and lands we attack at full force, get the digidestined back and finally will stop the Shredder and that mega digimon. Any question?"

Mikey raised his hand, "Will we use any code names?"

Leo ignored him "Any real questions?"

No one ask any more questions

"It's time to dish out some shell." Ralph said.

"This is what I live for." Casey said.

The van had pulled near the junkyard, after putting on the headphones equipped with night vision googles the Ninja Turtles and Casey step out of the van and head towards the junkyard.

"Were in, anyone see anything?" Donnie asked holding his bo staff and looking around in front.

"No," Leo said holding onto of his kietanas blades.

"Nothing here," replied Ralph holding both seis looking around behind Leo.

"Nada" said Casey holding his bats and looking around behind Ralph.

"Why is the Shredder's base always in a dumb? It would be nicer if he had the base at a hotel, or Madison Square Garden or something.

"Zip it Mikey we have to be on our guards. April you see anything?" Donnie asked as the group entered a large junkyard canyon.

Back in the van at the computer, April looks at the screen. "No"

"Be careful my sons the Foot might know were here." Said Splinter felling unease.

Back with the turtles

"Yes Master." Leo said.

"It's quiet too quiet. Hey what's that sound?" asked Mikey looking around.

Back in the van

April looked at the screen "Oh my... Guys I'm picking up a giant vibration."

Gennai examined the vibration, "It's that same signal from earlier. It's the mega digimon!!!"

"That means the plane is coming." Mimi said.

"And the Shredder!!!" Palmon added.

The turtle look at the sky to see a plane is coming at fast speed.

"It came earlier then I expected! Wait how is that thing supposed to land?" Donnie said noticing there were no land way.

A giant platform then comes out of the ground.

Leo looked at the platform, "How is the plane supposed to land on that plat form? It's not long enough!"

The plane is about to reach the point above the platform when all of a sudden the plane stops in mid air!

"How is that possible?" Leo said looking at the plane.

"It must be some type of alien spaceship! I always knew Shredder wasn't human!" Mikey said being stupid.

"No look that plane has a giant propeller like a helicopter." Donnie replied. "They must have started using it when they were preparing to land."

"Now the wings are turning." Casey said.

On the plane the wings turned ninety degrees so that the planes engines were facing downward. "I see the engines are now facing downward to help land the plane." Donnie pointed out.

The plane descends and lands on the platform.

Back in the van

"The Foot sure has become more high tech." April said. April unfortunately made the mistake of taking her eyes off the screen, as she realized this it was too late, "OH NO!! Guys the Foot have surrounded you!!"

"The plane must have been a distraction!" Gennai added.

"Yeah it distracted us." Palmon said.

Back with the Turtles

Four search tower lights turned on causing the turtles and Casey to be temperately blinded due to their nightvision gogles. Once they regain their vision the turtles and Casey look up, all across the canyon were the Foot, they were surrounded.

"Look at all the Foot Ninjas!!" Leo said.

"We've got a fight on our hands now." Casey said.

"Their so many of them, the Shredder's been recruiting." Donnie said.

"What are they waiting for?" Mikey awsked realizing they would have already attacked by now.

Ralph looked toward the plain "The Shredder!"

The rest turn their attention to face the plane now on the metal platform. The Door opens; five of the Foot Ninjas moves a staircase to the door. The steps were covered with a red carpet. The four Ninjas Turtles and Casey look on to see first coming was Tatsu, then behind him was none other then the Shredder. The rest of the Foot Ninjas slowly moved in.

"Turtles we meet again!" The Shredder said looking at his enemies.

Back in the van

Palmon looked at the screen, "That's the Shredder?"

Mimi studied him, "He sure looks creepy. Even from this angle"

"What is with that green logo?" Gennai asked.

Splinter looked at the symbol, "Is that ooze?"

Mimi looked at the others, "I think the guys might need our help."

"You're right. April you stay here and monitor the junkyard." Splinter said.

Splinter, Gennai, Mimi, and Palmon put on the headphones minus the night vision googles and headed out.

April looked on as she saw everyone leave, "Please be careful all of you."

Back with the Turtles and Casey.

Leo started asking the questions, "Where are the Digidestined?!"

Shredder was curious, "How did you find out about the Digidestined?"

"How do you know about the Digidestined Shred head?" Mikey asked repeating the same question.

"From me." The mysterious figure walked out.

Leo looked at it, "Is that the Mega Digimon?"

Mimi, Palmon, Splinter and Gennai reach a hill of garbage were they could see what was happening at the canyon. They soon realize who the mysterious figure was.

Mimi was shocked and angry "I can't believe it."

Palmon couldn't believe it either, "Of all the evil Digimon it's... METAL ETEMON. I didn't see that coming."

Back with the Turtles

Yes it was true with the body of ape cover in digichromosome, with weird letters on his chest, with his weird teddy bear on his wait and with his "slick" hair and black sunglasses he was the evil singing monkey Metal Etemon. "That's right folks Metal Etemon is in the house!" He announced flexing his muscles Well I see there are such thing as little green man only they're not on Mars baby." He then finishes with that Elvis Presley impersonation laugh. "Ha-hu-hu!"

"Who is this guy?" Casey asking Mikey.

"A Metal Elvis Presely Monkey?" Mikey said.

Metal Etemon, "Here is my new hit single called 'I'm Back'."

"What?" Ralph said.

Metal Etemon pulls out a microphone, and sings,

"They thought I was gone but I'm back, because I'm Metal Etemon. They crushed me with a hammer but I'm back. They thought they could destroy but I'm Metal Etemon, Ha-huh-huh and I'm back ready to get my revenge."

Metal Etemon stopped waiting for an applause but their was none. "I guess you people don't have taste for good music."

The Shredder sighed to himself, "I wish he didn't have to do that all the time. The trip back home was horrible all because of his singing. The digidestined should be thanking me for not allowing them to endure that."

The Turtles and Casey shared similar views with the Shredder.

"That was weird yet sad real sad at the same time." Leo said.

"Hey Monkey boy go back to the Circus." Ralph said.

"Yeah and learn how to sing too!" Casey replied.

Donnie starts laughing,"And you're a Mega evil digimon?"

Metal Etemon now had a pulse on his head "Prepared to be Shell shocked, DARK NETWORK LIGHTING STRIKE!!!!"

From the air Turtles and Casey watched as five black lighting bolts came right at them.

"MOVE!!!!" Leo warned.

The Turtles and Casey dodged the attack by an inch.

"Okay so this guy is tough after all." Leo said.

Metal Etemon grinned, "Their good."

"Too good for my taste Etemon." Shredder said.

Metal Etemon looked at him "The names Metal Etemon!!"

Shredder pointed at the Turtles, "Ninja Turtles, you and your friend will finally pay for ruining all my plans. Prepare yourself for you will be dead soon."

"Not if we can help it!" Mimi said.

"Yeah!!!" Palmon added.

The attention is now onto Palmon, Mimi, Splinter and Gennai enter the canyon.

"Well it's the other digidestined, the one my men failed to capture." Shredder said.

Metal Etemon looked at Mimi, "Why if isn't one of those bratty Digidestined, long time no see! My you sure have grown, into a bigger brat!"

Mimi pulls down on the lower part of eyelid and sticks out her tong, "Takes one to know one!"

Splinter points at Shredder, "Shredder you will pay for my Master Youshi death!!!!"

Shredder looks at Splinter, "Ah the Rat!!! It still lives I see. No matter after this I can finally send you to that Rat grave you should have been in years ago!!"

"The only one who is going to the Rat grave is you Shredder!!" Splinter said.

Palmon looks at Mimi, "Let's do this Mimi!"

Mimi looked Palmon, "Right its time to digivolve!"

All watch as the digimon digivoles.

"Palmon digivolved to... Togemon. Togemon digivoles to... Lilymon!"

The turtles see as Palmon turns into a giant green and pink pixy with a flower bud on its head. This was Lilymon.

Mikey thought to himself, "She looks like a flower fairy hippy."

Shredder looks at Lilymon, "What is this monstrosity!!"

"Here a special gift to you Shredder, FLOWER CANOON!!" Lilymon launches a beam of pink powerful light at the Shredder who... blocks it with his hand without even flinching?

"How?" replied a shock Lilymon.

"Some one been eating their vitamins!" Mikey said.

"Look that green symbol glowed." Donnie pointed out.

"My ooze armor is quite impressive." Shredder boast.

"Nice now lets get this show on the road. Prepare for the thrashing of a life time baby ha-huh-huh" Metal Etemon said.

To be continued

I don't know how to exactly to word Metal Etemon's Elvis Presely laugh so please bare with me. I am still updating my chapters so I try to post the chapter soon, I'm aiming for October 2007.


	9. Chapter 9: The Showdown

Ninja Turtles and Digimon? 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

In the world there are two forces good and evil. Like titans they clash on this planet, their battlefield, this planet called Earth. No one knows how they were formed however one thing is known they will clash forever more until the end. The stage is set the warriors of good and evil are ready to vanquish one another. It will be the Ninja Turtles, Casey, April, Splinter, Gennai, and The Digidestined and Digimon, versus The Shredder, Metal Etemon and The Foot. So sit back relax and lets get Ready to Rumble... OHHHH YEAHHH!!

Chapter: 9 The Showdown

Back at the Junkyard

The air was surging with the smell, the smell of a battle. The Shredder's eyes gleamed with death to his enemies. Metal Etemon grin showed his cockiness. The Turtles and Splinter were prepared for this fight. Casey Jones growing up a rough side of New York was already for a fight like this. Gennai had seen danger before and was use to it. Mimi and Lilymon also had experience danger as well. Especially with Metal Etemon who had destroyed their fallen ally Leomon.

Lilymon was still in the air above her friends, "Ok were going to have to attack them head on."

"Remember to be cautious for The Shredder and Metal Etemon will send in the Foot to first weaken us then they'll attack." Splinter reminds them.

Casey got angry "Always like scumbags to send in weaklings to do their dirty work."

"You can't argue with success mask boy! Hah-Huuh" Metal Etemon replied.

Leo starts on of his brave warrior quotes, "No matter how many goons they send at us we will be victorious."

"I've been itching for a battle." Ralph said.

Mikey looks at their enemy, "Well you got your wish."

"Time to show the Foot why we are lean mean and Totally a Shell-kicking machine." Donnie said showing his confidence.

Gennai grinned, "I'm starting to like you guys."

The Turtles pull out their weapons. Gennai pulls out his sword. Casey takes out his trademark bats. Splinter and Lilymon use no weapons. They were ready to fight.

Shredder points at his enemies, "Prepare to die, Foot Ninjas ATTACK!!!!"

The Foot pulls out their weapons and charge.

Lilymon decides to even things up, "FLOWER CANNON!!!!" ten of the Foot Ninjas are blown away.

Leo using his Double Keitana blades jumps to action. Three Foot ninjas with blades in hand charged at him from three sides. Leo first blocks the first blade slice. He then uses his blades to flip the first Foot Ninja right at the second Ninja taking two Foot with one move. The third Ninja was given a jump kick courtesy of our blue bandana turtle. "Anyone up next?"

Six Foot Ninjas carrying ninja Style axes surrounded Donnie who is spinning his boe staff. Donnie looks at the Foot, "Ok this does not look good. Can't we just all get along?"

That said, two Ninjas strike him from the front. Donnie blocks both the axes, jumps then does a double mid air kick to the gut that sends the Ninjas into a pile of garbage. Then he lands and swings his boe staff to the left that sends the other four Foot Ninjas in the garbage.

"Now that's how you take out the trash dudes." Donnie said.

Thirteen Foot Ninjas, two throwing Ninja Stars, while the other Foot Ninjas used Numchucks surrounded Mikey and Ralph.

Mikey points at them, "They copied my style!"

Ralph looks at him, "I'm more worried about that were out numbered then you'll style Mickey. HEADS UP!!!"

The Ninjas with ninja stars throw six had the two Turtle's heads. The Turtles then duck by sinking their heads in their shells, cause their Turtles.

"Lets do that Ninja trick you like doing so much." Ralph said.

"Radical, NINJA SMOKE BOMB TECHNIQUE!!" Mikey then throws a smoke bomb at the floor, a cloud of smoke appears, while the Foot Ninjas are distracted Mickey and Ralph attack. When the smoke clears everyone but the Turtles are on the floor out cold.

"I love being a Ninja Turtle." Mikey boast.

Ralph looks around, "Too easy, let's take the rest of Foot downtown-"

"To Chinatown." Mikey finishes.

"YEAH!!" Ralph said.

Gennai and Splinter also do a team up against twenty Foot Ninjas right in front of them. Splinter First Charges in using his fist and tail he takes down ten Foot Ninjas. While Gennai jumps in the air behind the other ten Foot Ninjas and with one slice of his sword the other ten all fall down.

"That's a wrap." Gennai said looking around seeing his enemies were all unconscious.

Lilymon takes out another ten using her flower canon. The Shredder and Metal Etemon watch.

Shredder watches there fighting skills, "They have improved."

"Should I send in my boys?" Metal asked Shredder.

Shredder shakes his head, "Keep them on stand by."

Metal Etemon then pulls out a phone. "Prepare to attack boys!"

Back in the plane Sora is the first to wake up. Biyomon is still asleep on Sora's lap. "What is going on? Biyomon? Wake up Biyomon!" She remembers what happen. "Now I remember what happen. This is the last time I enter a contest where evil Ninjas are the Host. Hey I'm not paralyzed anymore! What that noise?" She then turns her head and looks out the window to see the fight. "It's that weird man and Etemon? Why does he look so difference?"

"That's Metal Etemon!" Joe added.

Sora looked at Joe, "Joe when did you wake up? Who's Metal Etemon?"

"I want to know too Joe." Tai asked.

"We all do." Matt added.

Both Sora and Joe realize that everyone is awake except the Digimon.

"Ok." Joe then tells the story of Metal Etemon.

"So that's what you guys were doing 8 years ago in the Digital World when we split up."

Izzy sad.

Tai: "I thought after me and Metal Greymon, beat banana boy he would never come back."

"Where are we?" Kari asked looking out the window.

"Look outside it's Mimi and Palmon digivovled into Lilymon!" Cody pointed out.

"But how?" Davis said as he started looking out the window.

"Look Gennai with her too and-" Cody then stops in disbelieve.

Everyone else looks out the window to see a four giant turtles, a human wearing a hockey mask and a giant rat fighting along side Mimi and Lilymon.

Ken shook his head, "Only in New York."

"We have to help them especially since we know what those two metal heads are up to." Davis said.

Yolie looks at Hawkmon still sleeping, "How? Our Digimon are still asleep."

"The cockpit!" Matt said pointing at the cockpit.

Tai saw where going with the cockpit, "Yeah since those two are outside, that place must be unguarded."

T.K. walks closer to the door and put his ear on it, "I don't think so, they're two of those Ninjas in there. I can hear their voices."

"Well then its time for a plan!" Tai said.

They all then huddle up and listen.

"How come I'm always the distraction?" Davis asked.

"Come on let's get ready." Izzy said.

10 minutes later....

Davis starts yelling "Hey let us out yah Ninja geeks!"

Everyone except for Tai, T.K, Matt and Davis are pretending to be asleep. Davis is distracting as usual, while Matt, Tai and T.K are at the sides of the door. As planed, the two Foot Ninjas come out.

One of the Ninjas looks at Davis, "What's going on in here."

"It's that big mouth kid", Ninja 2 said pointing at Davis, and "lets shut him up."

"Lets shut you two up first!" Tai said.

"It's pay back time!" Matt said.

The three Digidestined then take out the two Ninjas.

T.K. looks at the two unconscious ninjas "That was easy!"

"Good work you guys." Izzy said.

Kari looks at T.K. "Nice work T.K." she gives him a little kiss on the cheek. T.K blushes

Davis was jealous, "What about me!"

Kari looks at Davis, "Sorry Davis you and me are just friends."

Davis thought to himself, "How come blondes always get the girl."

Izzy then steps in the cockpit finds a weird button on the flight controls that said "Digifield" that had a green light over it. "Too easy."

He presses the button and the light flashes off. The Digimon then wake up

"That was a nice catnap." Gatomon said.

Kari turns her head to see Gatomon is awake, "Gatomon your awake!" Kari hugs her Digimon friend.

Gatomon was confused. "Kari what's going on?"

The humans then tell their Digimon companions what happen and what is now happening.

"We have to get out there and help." Tentomon said.

"But how? If we go out that door Metal Etemon and The Shredder will try to stop us." Sora added.

Veemon and Wormmon look at each other then their friends, "We know."

Davis and Ken knew what was about to happen, "Everyone back up."

"You two wouldn't... Oh no." Joe said.

Back outside the Turtles, Casey, Gennai, Splinter and Lilymon are still fighting.

"This is too easy." Ralph said dodging two punches by one of the Foot and gives him a punch to the gut that knocks him out cold.

"You said it." Casey said as he takes his bats, does a spin and takes three Foot Ninjas out.

Mimi said, "We still have to get the others from-hey why is light coming out from the plane?"

The plane then had light shinning out of it. Then it stared to shake and BAM the entire top of the plane comes off reviling the half giant green insect and half blue beast, two winged, double cannon, and double blade Digimon Pieldramon!

Leo looks at Pieldramon, "Please tell me he is a friend of yours Mimi."

"Yep" Mimi replied.

"Far out." Donnie said.

"Look the others." Lilymon said.

Our heroes then see the other Digidestined and Digimon are safe.

Sora sees Mimi, "High Mimi!"

Mimi yelled, "I can't believe you guys are finally here!"

Shredder looks at the plane, "I can't believe it, I still had a deposit on that plane you brats will pay!"

"Sorry we don't have enough money!" Davis said. He then, sticks his tongue out, pulls on the bottom of his eyelid with his right hand on his right eye. "Nana- Nana-Nana."

Mikey starts laughing, "I like this kid."

"I see why," Ralph said.

Shredder was angry very angry, "I HAD ENOUGH, TAKE THIS YOU BRAT!!!" The Shredder jumps launching himself at Davis with his right arm extended ready to slice Davis with his claw blades on the back of his hand.

"I don't think so." Pieldramon said. Using his cannon on his right side aims at the Shredder. "DESPERADO BLASTERS!!!"

Three blue beams come out of the cannon and hits the Shredder.

"AHHHHHHH." Shredder yelled, falling to the ground.

"That ends him." Davis said.

"You wish." As fast as the Shredder had fell he quickly got up even, faster. "Did you really believe such a weak attack could stop me the Shredder!!"

Ken was in disbelief, "How could he get up after that?"

Donnie looked at the symbol on Shredders chest, "That symbol glowed again."

"Then he really is using the power of ooze!" Leo realized.

"Who are your guys?" Tai said looking at Mimi's new friends.

"Don't worry Tai well get to the introduction part latter on. All you need to now is that there friends." Mimi said.

"That's good enough for me." Yolie said.

"Lets go team up with the others." Peildramon said as he carries the others to the Turtles to complete the team.

Splinter does a traditional Japanese "It's nice to meet you Digidestined."

"Nice to meet you sir." Kari said.

Izzy looks at their new friends, "What are you guys."

"Ninja Turtles." Donnie said.

Matt: interrupted, "How about we focus on taking down these creeps."

"Ok." Ralph said.

"Its time to bring in the reinforcements." Shredder said as he summons more Foot Ninjas.

"Now its time to bring out my boys." Metal Etemon said

Four Digimon appear from the other sides of the garbage canyon.

"This is not looking good." Mikey said.

Joe was worried, "I wish we had our crest and tags."

"You do now." Mimi hands the gang their crest and tags.

T.K. looked at his crest, "This is awesome."

"All right people, lets get ready for a showdown." Gennai said.

Metal Etemon laughs "Your crest and tags won't save you now."

"Those little trinkets won't do squat for your chances of victory." Shredder said.

"Guess Metal Etemon didn't tell you what they did." Augumon said.

"No matter, all who oppose us prepare to die!" Shredder said.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10: The Showdown ends

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Chapter 10: The Showdown Ends

Now at the junkyard the four Digimon revel themselves.

The first Digimon spoke "The name is Mamemon!" Mamemon was a small silver oval shape Digimon with red gloves and shoes.

The second Digimon spoke, "I'm Big Mamemon!" Big Mamemon was an over inflated version of Mamemon!

The third Digimon spoke, "The name is Metal Mamemon." Like Mamemon only with a cannon for a hand and a claw blade on the other.

The last Digimon spoke "I'm Giromon!" Different from the Mamemon he was a purple oval shape Digimon, he had a mine bomb in one hand and a chain saw in the other and he wore a mask had a weird smile and he had two bullhorns on his head.

Donnie looked at the Digimon and thought to himself, "Are Digimon always this ugly."

Mikey however thought out loud, "Hay what these things mutated marbles."

Mamemon was offended "Watch it before I turn you into a green salad green boy!"

Mikey was furious, "Are you talking to me you mutated marble!"

Shredder had enough of the verbal quarrel "Enough! I grow tired of you brats, mutant freaks, mask fools, weak Digimon and some samurai (Gennai), this ends here and now."

Leo pointed his sword at the Shredder, "Why don't you and that Metal Monkey fight instead of your lackeys!"

Metal Etemon cracked his knuckles, "If that what it takes to beat you goody-two-shoes then so be it."

"I agree we shall lead our warriors to battle!" Shredder said.

Shredder and Metal Etemon walk towards the front of their army.

"Leo next time keep your mouth shut!" Mikey said.

Tai looks at Augumon "I think its time to bring our game up. Augumon prepare to warp digivolve!"

"Some bad news about that the crests haven't evolve to that level of power yet!" Gennai said.

"Meaning?" Sora asked.

Gennai put it in laymen terms, "Your Digimon can only go up to the Ultimate Level!"

"That's no good!" Donnie said.

"Don't worry it will be 8 Ultimates against one mega we can't lose." Ralph said as he started warming up for the fight.

"Last time we thought that way, we lost." T.K. said remembering there fight with Metal Seadramon.

"T.K. is right, last time when Zodumon defeated Metal Etemon, Saber Leomon helped us and he was a Mega!" Joe added.

"Don't worry we have Imperildramon!" Ken pointed out.

"Don't Forget about Silphymon and Shakkoumon." Cody said.

"Sorry Cody but two Champions, 8 Ultimates and 1 Mega would increase our strength then just 8 Ultimates and 1 Mega." T.k. said thinking about the bigger picture.

"Sorry Yolie and Cody but T.K. puts up a good point!" Kari said.

Armodilomon, and Hawkmon looked at each other, and said the same thing. "All right, I guess no more DNA digivolving for us anymore."

Izzy announced, "Everyone prepare to digivolve"

You know how it goes Augumon to Metal Greymon, Gabumon to Were Garurumon, Biyomon to Garudamon, Tentomon to Mega Kabuterimon, Gommamon to Zudomon, Patamon to Magna Angemon, Gatomon to Angewoman, and Pieldramon to Imperialdramon Fighter mode, Armadillomon to Anklyomon and Hawkmon to Aquilamon.

Casey looked at the Digimon, "Wow, they're huge!"

"I thought Lilymon was weird looking." Mikey said.

Lilymon glared at Mikey, "I heard that Mikey and your not so normal looking yourself!"

Mikey apologized, "Sorry!"

"It's time we get down to business." Zudomon said.

"Let's take these ninjas out!" Anklyomon said.

Yolie did a peace sign, "No sweat our big Digimon versus tiny Ninjas!"

Ralph was a little offended. "What are we chop-liver?"

So was Mamemon, "What about us evil Digimon over here!"

Yolie said, "Sorry!"

Cody pointed at the Shredder, "Its pay back time for what you did!"

Tai looked serious, "Prepare to-"

"Lose" Leo said finishing Tai statement.

"Courtesy of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Master Splinter Casey-" Mimi said.

"Digidestined, Digimon and Gennai!" Donnie said finishing Mimi statement.

Magna Angemon pointed his sword at his enemies, "We work for the side of Justice."

Ralph said, "Yeah!"

Metal Etemon grinned, "Prepares to be crushed!"

"All Ninjas!" Shredder yelled.

"All Evil Digimon!" Metal Etemon yelled.

"ATTACK!!!!!!!" Metal Etemon and Shredder yelled together.

(First the Music)

"_**Things are starting** **to accelerate in to something never stopping always bubbling" **_

Metal Greymon fights 10 ninjas.

"Check this out! Tai" Metal Etemon, slams his tail on the ground causing the 10 Ninjas to fly in the air, then Metal Greymon swings his tail slamming all ten into a pile of garbage.

"All right." Tai cheered.

Garudamon and Aquilamon are facing 20 Foot Ninjas.

Garudamon attacked first, "How about a little WING BLADE!!!" taking out fifteen Foot ninjas.

"And we end it with GRAND HORN!!!" Aquilamon said as he only took out five.

Garudamon started being cocky, "Looks like someone could use some practice, that attack was pretty weak."

"Hey you attacked first and plus you're an ultimate." A

Mikey faces of with Mamemon.

"**_Now I think I'm getting dizzy too much spinning, page by page the plot is thickening quickening" _**

Mamemon glares at Mikey, "Ready to put up?"

Mikey glared back, "If you're ready to shut up."

Mikey charges in with Knumchucks spinning first, Mamemon uses his "Smiley Bomb" attack that's send a red ball of energy at Mikey, who then jumps to avoid the attack and gives Mamemon a flying Bicycle kicks (Mortal combat style) that sends the Digimon into a pile of garbage.

"It's totally sweet to be a Ninja." Mikey said.

"_**It's getting to insane I'm trying to maintain** **whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa" **_

Donnie, Lilymon, and Ankiliomon are up against 30 Foot Ninjas. Ankiliomon use his Hammer Tail attack to knock out 10 Foot ninjas. Donnie using his Boe staff swings it around and takes out another 10. Lilymon uses her Flower necklace to wrap the other ten and throws them in the trash.

Anklyomon grinned, "I sure do hope they're more of those guys."

"You sound just like Ralph." Donnie said.

"Yeah he does." Lilymon added.

"_**You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"**_

Zudomon, Mega Kabuterimon and Were Garurumon take on Big Mamemon.

Were Garurumon started to crack his knuckles, "Ok guys lets take down big boy over here"

Zudomon use his Vulcan's Hammer attack but Big Mamemon deflects sending it right back at Zudomon and causes him to fall on his back, Mega Kabuterimon uses Horn Buster and Were Garurumon uses "Wolf Claw" attack, these two attacks send Big Mamemon right at another pile of garbage.

Zudomon was still on his back, "Good job guys now could you please help me up? I fell on my shell and I can't get up!"

Mega Kabuterimon helped him up, "How embarrassing."

"_**You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"**_

Leo, Magna Angemon, and Gennai go up against Metal Mamemon and Giromon making it an all sword fight. Leo charges in and starts slicing against Giromon chainsaw and Metal Mamemon metal claws using both of his blades. Even though they keep blocking each attack Leo is pushing them back. The sparks are flying has the steel weapons clash.

Gennai watches, "He's good."

"Lets finish this." Magna Angemon said.

Gennai jumps while Magna Angemon flies right behind Metal Mamemon and Giromon and they both give them a slice to remember and Leo finishes them of with a split kick.

"Man I'm going to need a giant Pizza after this." Leo said.

"_**It is getting closer, more intense ever spinning, twisting turning roller coaster" **_

Ralph, Casey, Angewomon, take on the Shredder.

Shredder does his attack pose, "Time to eliminate a thorn from my side."

Ralph started spinning his seis "You can say that again."

Ralph charges in with a barrage of Sie jabbing but the Shredder doges and performs a thrust kick that send Ralph to the floor. In an act of revenge Casey charges at the Shredder with his trademark double bats. Shredder grabs both bats and spins Casey around and throws him into the trash. Angewoman use her Heaven Charm waves. Shredder doges and uses his claw blades to Shred. Sending Angewomon to the ground with the others.

Ralph Casey and Angewomon thought the same thing, "How can he be so strong? "

All three soon become unconscious.

"_**Inch by inch the gap is closing, pressure building, temperature rising higher and higher" **_

Imperialdramon goes up against Metal Etemon.

Imperialdramon put his hand in the air and starts hand signaling him to come, "Bring it on Daddy-O."

Metal Etemon let a quick laugh, "And people say my lines are bad."

They both charge fist to fist. The two fist meet in the air causing a sound wave. Imperialdramon flies in the air and Uses his Positron Laser attack while Metal Etemon uses his "Dark Network Lighting" attack (The attack he use to destroy Saber Leomon) the two beams meet in the air. Imperialdramon lands on the ground and charges right at Metal Etemon. In response (You're not going to like this,) Metal Etemon use his Banana Split attack, a giant banana peel appears on the ground which sends Imperialdramon flying through the air and right at the spot where Zudomon, Mega Kabuterimon and Were Garurumon had just finish fighting the Foot Ninjas.

Imperialdramon looked at his friends, "Sorry."

Were Garurumon couldn't move, "Get of us."

"Yeah you're not a featherweight!" Zudomon.

"My poor shell." Mega Kabuterimon said rubbing his shell.

The Digidestined and Master Splinter look on at the battle cheering for the good guys while not knowing they were going to be attacked from behind by Tatsu!

Tatsu thought to himself, "If I can take out those brats and the rat the Master will surely give me a raise so I can finally buy that new leather ninja robe. I just love leather." Tatsu walks closer ready to strike. "Surrender children or be prepare to meet your end."

The Digidestined and Master Splinter turn around to see Tatsu.

"I'm not afraid of you Baldy!" Davis yelled.

Tatsu then grabs a metal bar from a pile of garbage, he throws it in the air and as soon as it's in front of him he slices it in half with his bare hand and felt no pain. "Next time instead of the bar it will be you!"

Davis thought to himself, "I need to shut my big mouth."

Yolie thought to herself, "He needs to shut his mouth."

Cody thought to himself, "Leave it to Davis to get us into this with that stupid big mouth of his."

Joe thought to himself, "I wonder what is on T.V. tonight?"

Tai thought, to himself, "First Augumon set my floor on fire than I was captured by Ninjas and now I'm going to be karate chopped in half. This has been one weird day."

Master Splinter was not impressed by what Tatsu did, "Simple tricks of power shall not scare me."

"Rat prepared to die!!" Tatsu yelled.

"_**It's getting to crazy, I wish I could maybe, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa" **_

Tatsu charges in at full speed. Splinter only stands there.

"What is he doing?" Davis asked.

"It something called strategy Davis." T.K pointed out.

"What?" Davis asked.

"Just watch Davis." Ken said.

Tatsu is about to strike when Master Splinter jumps to the left side extends his tail to the right and trips Tatsu that sends him flying above the Digidestined head.

Cody pointed, "He can fly, he can fly."

Yolie looked at Cody, "That's it Cody, no more Peter Pan for you."

"That was weird." Kari said.

Tatsu then lands head first into another a pile of garbage.

"Have a nice trip and see you next fall." Master Splinter said making another funny.

"All right Master Splinter." Mimi cheered.

"You know its is cool to have a giant karate fighting rat!" Davis said.

Master Splinter thought to himself, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Back to the fight with Shredder against Ralph, Casey and Angewomon

"_**Run run baby"**_

Shredder looked at his unconscious victims, "Time to finish this."

"_**Run run baby"**_

Shredder is about to finish off an unconscious Ralph with on slice from his claw blade. Casey get back up grabs Shredders arm and prevents the attack.

"_**Run run baby"**_

"No way am I'm going to let you finish off buddy." Casey said still holding the Shredders arm.

"_**Run run baby"**_

Shredder was aggravated, "Let go of me you fool!"

"_**Run run baby"**_

Ralph was back up, "Didn't your Mamma tell you it's not nice to call people names?"

"_**Run run baby"**_

In 2 seconds executes a perfect flying kick. The problem was Shredder turn to the side causing Ralph to collide with Casey sending them both in to a pile of garbage. Shredder reaches back preparing to slice with his claw blade when Casey and Ralph begin to grin.

Shredder was confused, "I'm about to slice two to shreds you and your happy, why? "

Angewomon was right behind him, "Because of me, HEAVEN'S CHARM!!!!" The wave of pink light hits the Shredder, which sends him flying back.

"Nice distraction boys." Angewomon said.

"Our pleasure." Ralph said.

"**_Like a rocket, like a rocket"_**

Meanwhile Metal Etemon is still gloating about his victory over Imperialdramon.

Hands on his side he starts singing. "_Who's the Digimon? Me the Digimon. Who's the Digimon? Me the Digimon. Who's the Digimon? Me the Digimon." _

Imperialdramon flies back landing right in front of Metal Etemon.

Imperialdramon glares at Metal Etemon, "You're going to pay for that."

"Well came back for another smack down?" Metal Etemon asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Imperialdramon shook his head, "Nope I came to win but first say hello to my new friends."

"_**You'll never stopping, never stopping" **_

Imperialdramon points his cannon at Metal Etemon. Metal Etemon then jumps in the air preparing to avoid the attack and prepares to pounce on Imperialdramon.

Metal Etemon looked down at Imperialdramon, "That oh trick again?" from the ca

"No this new trick!" Leonardo said from the cannon.

Instead of firing his normal attack, Imperialdramon fired both Leo and Donnie out of the cannon straight at Metal Etemon.

Metal Etemon looked confused, "Is this a joke?"

"No but you are!" Donnie said, as he and Leo head straight for the metal monkey.

As Leo and Donnie where about to attack they yelled their battle cry, "KOWABUNGA!!!!!!"

With weapons in hand the attack. Leo slices with his double Kietanna blade while Donnie whacks with his Boe staff. BAAMMMM!! Metal Etemon is sent flying in the air. Leo and Donnie then land on the ground.

"That was so radical." Leo said.

"Mikey would of love that." Donnie said.

"So why didn't you call me?" Mikey said.

Leo, Donnie, and Imperialdramon look to see the rest of the gang heading back toward them.

"I think we took care of everything." Mega Kabuterimon said.

"The Foot Ninjas and evil Digimon are all knocked out." Ralph said.

"We have to send those Digimon back home. Anyone got a laptop computer?" Izzy said.

"No problem I have one in the Va-Oppps I forgot about April" Donnie said.

"About time you notice." April said from the headsets loud enough for everyone to hear.

Back in the van

"I can't believe you forgot about me I was so worried about you guys. Thank goodness I had this satellite link otherwise I would of never saw what happen." April said.

Back at the Junkyard

Donnie started to apologize, "Sorry, anyway April could you drive the van over here so we could use my laptop, please."

In the van

"O.k. but no more leaving me out got it?" April said.

Back in the junkyard

"You got it April." Donnie said.

"So what happen to the Shredder and Metal Etemon?" Sora asked.

"Last time I saw Shredder he was flying in the air." Ralph said,

Imperialdramon looked down at his friends "Same here."

Gennai then realized what could have happen, "They must have-"

"_**You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"**_

Some where over the junkyard the Shredder is still flying in the air.

Shredder was to focused on getting revenge on the Digidestined, "When I get my hand on those Turtle and those Brats I... I...what that noise?"

"AHHHHHHHHH" Metal Etemon screamed as he was going to collide with Shredder.

"OH my...." Shredder said before, BAAMMMMM. Both the Shredder and Metal Etemon collide headfirst!

"My helmet, my poor helmet." Shredder said as he fell to the ground

"My metal hair, my poor metal hair." Metal Etemon said as he fell down.

Both villains fall to the ground.

"_**You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"**_

"_**You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"**_

"_**You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"**_

"_**You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"**_

"_**We all do a run run run run around" **_

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 11: Aftermath

Back at the junkyard

Mamemon. Metal Mamemon, Big Mamemon, and Giromon were being sent back to the Digital world.

Kari held up her digivice to Donnie's computer, "Digiport open!"

The Turtle, Casey, April, and Splinter watch in shock as the Digidestined go flying into the computer.

Casey mouth hanged open, "Wow."

"Incredible." April said equally stunned

"I have never seen anything like it before in my life." Splinter said.

"Just like Mimi said." Leo said.

"That is so bazaar." Ralph said

"Just like on Star Trek, Beam me up Scottie!" Mikey said making another one of his joke.

"That was so cool." Donnie said.

"I know you're all shock and everything but all the Foot Ninjas that we beat disappeared." Mimi said.

They all looked around to see that every ninja that was defeated had disappeared

"But how?" Tai said stunned.

"Hello where ninjas! We can disappear." Mikey said.

"Oh yeah." Tai remembered.

"I have that shrinking felling again." Metal Greymon said.

Soon all the Digimon de-digivolve back to their Rookie form.

"It was fun while it lasted." Salamon said.

"What happen to you're white cat?" Donnie said looking at Salamon

Kari started to explain, "First her name is Gatomon and second she de-digivolve back to Salamon her rookie form."

Mikey looked confused, "I thought that Gatomon was the rookie form?"

"No Gatomon is her champion form." Joe said.

"O.k. but why did they all the Digimon de-evolve?" Leo asked.

"The correct pronunciation is de-digivolve. You see once our Digimon have been in a big fight they de-digivolve so they can rest." Yolie said acting like she was the self proclaim professor of Digimon.

"Digidestined its not a job but a learning experience." Ralph said.

"Hey guys the police are coming. Looks like someone called about our fight." April said hearing the sirens in the distance.

"About time someone notice." Davis said.

"Hey it gets pretty loud in New York, all the noise we were making must have been considered normal." Casey explains.

Ken's head hang low, "Great our first day on our New York Spring Break vacation and now were going to be arrested!"

"Not if we can help it." Casey said.

"I guess a few of us can go in the van while the others travel in the sewers." Donnie said.

"Gross!" Sora said just thinking about the idea made her sick.

"I agree." Biyomon added.

"Cool!" Davis said.

"Very well all the girls and their Digimon shall ride in the van while I, my sons, the boys and their Digimon shall take the sewers." Master Splinter said.

Yolie put her arms in the air, "Yeah! No walking in the sewers."

Kari looked at Davis, "Thanks Davis!"

"Yeah thanks a lot Davis." T.K. said shaking his fist, wanting to punch Davis.

"Davis you dumb idiot!" Matt thought to himself.

The girls and there Digimon went in the van. While all the guys went down in the sewers. While the girls and their Digimon enjoyed a nice comfortable ride in the van the boys and their Digimon had to endure a jog in the sewers. However unknown to them the Shredder and Metal Etemon had return to the Foot base before the police came.

In the Foot base.

The morality of the Foot ninjas was low after being beat by the Digimon and Ninja Turtles. Metal Etemon and The Shredder were steamed.

"I'm steamed! I can't believe we lost." Metal Etemon said, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Those brats will die, Metal Etemon we must continue with our plan." Shredder said pulling out the metal spider, the same metal spider that had latched on to Ken head. What is this metal spider? What did they do to Ken?

To be continued?

Shredder looked confused "Now? So early? What is going on here?"

Just kidding.

Back at the layer the girls arrive here first.

"So is this where they live April?" Kari said looking around at the Turtles layer.

"Yes Kari." April said.

"For people who live underground they sure have a nice place." Salmon added.

"It sure is big." Sora said.

Biyomon turned her head and asked Sora a question, "Sora what is that big box for?"

Sora turns her head to see that giant metal box with the words 'UNDER CONTRUCTION DON'T TOUCH MIKEY', "What is this?"

"Probably something that Donnatello is working on." Palmon said looking at the Giant box.

"Who?" Hawkmon asked not knowing the Turtles name.

"The turtle with the purple bandana." Mimi said describing Donnie.

"Mimi we're still a little confused who are these turtles." Yolie asked.

"Don't worry will fill you in." Leo said emerging from a tunnel.

Yolie and the others turn their head to see all the boys come in the sewer entrance.

"How was the trip?" Mimi asked.

Gommamon looked at Mimi, "Were all okay."

"Speak for your self." Joe said looking green in the face.

"I have never seen so much disgusting stuff in my life." Matt said holding his stomach.

"I lost my lunch twice." Cody said falling flat on his butt.

"I hope I never have to go into another sewer again." Tai said looking a little green as well.

"I think I'm going to hurl again." Ken said holding his stomach.

"The bath room is down that hall way." Ralph pointing to the hallway.

Once Ken goes to the bathroom all the Digidestined and Digimon (except Mimi and Palmon) sit around in a circle to hear the story of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Ten minutes latter....

"Cool" Davis said.

"That is so amazing." Veemon said.

"You have gone back in time to Feudal Japan?" Izzy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it was kind of boring though." Donnie said.

"Why was that?" Tentomon asked.

"No Pizza or TV duh." Mikey said.

Everyone except Master Splinter laughed.

"Listen I hate to break up the good mood, but the Shredder, and that Metal Monkey, are still out there and we don't know what their plan is." Ralph asked.

"But we do." Izzy said looking dead serious.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12: The Master Plan

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 12: The master plan.

Back in the sewers the Turtles, April, Casey, Splinter, Gennai, Mimi and Palmon were shocked after Izzy told them that they new of the evil plan.

"I'm like so shocked that you knew of the Shredder's and Metal Etemon's evil plan!" Mikey said seeing this was one of the biggest mistake the Shredder ever made.

"So Fizzy what is the plan." Ralph said putting an F in Izzy's name.

Everyone except Izzy and Tentomon laughed at the mispronunciation of Izzy name.

"Ralph it's Dizzy not Fizzy, shell for brain." Leo said also saying Izzy's name wrong.

"His name is Izzy, not Dizzy or Fizzy." Donnie said.

Leo and Ralph looked at each other and then looked at the rest of the group, "OHHHH."

Izzy cleared his throat "I believe introductions are in order."

After the introduction.

"Now that that's over, Izzy what are the Shredder and Metal Etemon and planning." Mimi asked.

"They're trying to take over the digital world." Izzy said.

"We kind of got that already." Palmon said.

"No it's different." Tentomon explained.

"Instead of going to the Digital world there going to hack into it instead." Sora said.

Leo couldn't believe what he heard, "Wow, time out, how can you hack into a planet?"

"Our world is made up of computer data." Biyomon said.

"So it's possible." Matt said clenching his fist at the idea.

"No one has done it before." Gabumon said.

"But the Shredder and Metal Etemon believe it's possible." Joe said.

"They are developing a machine to do so." Gommamon said.

Mimi frowned, "How can this get any worse?"

"Once the Shredder and Metal Etemon get into the Digital there going to do what Ken almost did." Tai said.

Mikey looked confused "What do you mean? What Ken almost do?"

"Mimi didn't tell you about the Digimon Emperor." Palmon explained.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Let me explain." Ken said frowning at the thought of his past. Ken tells about the dark side of his past as the Digimon Emperor.

Mikey couldn't believe and says something very rude. "Wow dude you were a jerk."

Splinter slaps Mikey across the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Mikey yelled

"Mikey that was a rude comment now apologize to Ken." Splinter said scolding his son.

"Sorry Ken." Mikey replied.

"No problem Mikey." Ken said.

"So you were trying to take over the Digital world by using control spires that powered your dark rings that made Digimon into your slaves." Ralph said summing up the Digimon Emperor habits.

"Only this time the Shredder and Metal Etemon are going to have control Spires appear everywhere all over the digital world by placing a special virus in the core of the digital world." Ken said.

"These control spires will create dark rings strong enough to control even a mega Digimon." Wormmon said.

"So once Shredder and Metal Etemon hack into the digital world." Casey said.

"And launch those control spires." April said.

"The digital world will be conquered!" Gennai said completing the summary of the evil plan.

Everyone was silent.

"This had to be one of the most evil plans I ever heard. Good thing there are a couple of flaws in it." Donnie grinned.

"There are?" everyone asked, not seeing any flaws in this plan

"Please explain Donnatello." Izzy said also curious, not even he could see any mistakes.

Donnie starts to explain, "First the Shredder thought you weren't going to escape, let alone team up with us."

"How is this even a flaw?" Kari asked.

"Because Shredder and Metal Etemon thought no one would ever find out about their plan before it was to late. They were using the art of surprise to their advantage so no one would attack them before they launched those control spires. Now that their most hated enemies know about their plan, we can stop them." Donnie said.

"That is still not going to make a big difference. We don't know how to stop it." Izzy said.

Donnie grinned a slick grin, "On the contrary, first we know it's going to take a lot of power in order to make this plan work. Second it's going to take place in New York so we can narrow it down to a couple of places, which will allow us to find the machine and destroy it."

"How do you know it is going to be in New York?" Tentomon asked.

"Why else would they go through so much trouble just to bring you here." April said.

"Oh!" Tentomon said realizing that.

"Well that is one flaw." Izzy said.

"Finally the most important part is this. Only Ken has the knowledge of the control spires, The Shredder might have heard of it but only Ken knows how to create it. This means that Shredder's and Metal Etemon's plan was doomed from the start." Donnie said folding his arm.

"He's right!" Mikey said.

"I'm afraid that' no longer true." Ken said.

"What do you mean Ken? Only you know how to create control spires right?" Cody said.

"That use to be true but I remember that before I passed out from the sleeping gas the Shredder put something on my head." Ken said.

"So?" Ralph asked not seeing the big deal

Mikey shook his head, "Ralph you need to read more comics. It's obvious that thing must have been a brain reader!"

Donnie then looked at Mikey, "I think your right Mikey." Donnie then thought about what he said, "There go the words I thought I would never say twice."

"So it's a safe bet that the Shredder and Metal Etemon know how to create control spires." Sora said.

Biyomon sighed, "So that means that their plan will work."

"Not unless we stop them first." Matt said not losing hope.

"Donnie was right when he said the Shredder and Metal Etemon never counted on us to escape and tell the Ninja Turtles of his plan. So know all we have to do is find this large power source and then we should be able to find the machine." T.K. said trying to boost the group's confidence.

"I believe we can do more than that." Gennai said.

"Like what?" Davis asked.

"Like me going back to the Digital world to warn the four Guardian Digimon. Maybe they can make the barrier around the Digital world stronger so it won't be that easy to hack in." Gennai said.

"Can they really do that?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." Gennai says his goodbyes, heads over to Donnie's computer opens a digiport than disappears back to the digital world.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get use to that." Leo said.

"There is no time to waist let's go." Tai was about to run off.

"Not yet." Splinter said stopping the Tai.

"What! But the digital world is in danger!" Tai said.

Splinter had seen this many times with his sons, the burning ambition to stop evil, "I understand but now we must all rest and prepare for what is next to come."

"Don't forget Tai, we still have to find that power source until then there is not much we can do." Augumon said.

"Plus the Foot will take some time to recover too and continue creating the machine. So until then we relax until we find the power source." Leo said.

Tai finally agreed with the others, "I guess you're right besides I don't want to waste my whole Spring break fighting evil."

"So while were here will have some fun." Augumon said.

"I like that idea." Yolie said.

Hawkmon smiled, "I agree."

"Maybe it won't be that bad after all." Armadillomon said.

Joe brought up an important issue, "Guys where are we all supposed to stay?"

Leo scratched his chin, "Well since all the hotels are probably full."

"The best place to stay is with us." Mikey said.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13: Davis does something stupid

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 13: Davis does something stupid

In the sewers

It was still early in the morning yet most of the Digidestined were sleeping due to last night's battle, in the Turtles dojo training area since it was a lot of space. Mimi and Palmon went home to get rest. April went back to her apartment as well. Casey however decided to sleep over since he was too tired to go home. However the Turtles weren't tired since they were used to staying up late night.

Leo looked at the sleepy children, "It has been eight hours already."

Ralph looked at Donnie, "How can they be so tired? Metal Etemon and the Shredder used sleeping gas right? They should be wide awake."

"You have to put in time difference between Japan and America. They have to get adjusted to our time." Donnie explained.

Mikey rubbed his stomach, "Well I'm hungry, I'm making waffles!"

"Hmm, sounds good I'll have some too." Leo said.

"Count me in as well." Ralph added.

Donnie turned his to Mikey, "Hey Mikey-"

"I know you want some too Don." Mikey said guessing what Donnie was about say.

"That too but remember that thing you wanted me to make." Donnie said.

Mikey eyes widened, "You mean- the- JET POWERE SKATE BOARD!"

Donnie grinned, "Yep it's done."

"Totally radical! I'll try it out after I make the breakfast." Mikey said.

"I'll help too." Mimi said. The Turtles turn their heads to see Mimi and Palmon holding groceries come through the secret door.

"What's up Mimi and Palmon." Donnie waved

Palmon smiled, "Hay guys."

"What's in the bags?" Mikey said walking over to Mimi.

"Groceries, with all my friends here I thought I could help out." Mimi said being kind and generous as usual.

"Mimi that's so nice of you, I'll help out too." Leo said.

"So will I." Donnie said.

"I might as well help. I got nothing better to do." Ralph said.

Mimi's help out spirit had gone through all the Turtles. However seeing this one of those warm moments, Mikey decided to break it up. "This ought to be interesting since the only thing you guys know how to make in the kitchen is cereal."

Mimi and Palmon laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny." Leo, Donnie, and Ralph replied sarcastically.

All six head off to the kitchen. Davis and Veemon wake up.

Davis stretches his arm, "Man what a great sleep." Davis turns his head to Veemon who is staring at something, "Hay Veemon what are you looking at?"

Veemon points, "That skateboard!"

Davis turns his head to see a green skateboard, with orange strips, orange wheels, a rocket engine at it's back and a computer panel on it's front on Donnie's desk. Davis and Veemon run over to it. Davis grabs the board and puts it on the floor.

"Lets test this baby out." Davis said about to step on it.

Veemon looked at his friend "I don't think that's a great idea Davis looks very high tech."

Davis smirked, "Veemon lighten up it's only a board." That said Davis puts his feet on the board.

Board control panel begins to speak, "Please prepare to have the ride of your life user- Please state your name."

Davis looked at the board, "Davis."

"Davis- please prepare for the ride of your life user- Davis." The board's engines ignite.

"This does not look good." Veemon said.

As soon as those last words were muttered by Veemon, Davis is sent dashing off toward the wall.

"DAVIS TURN!!!!" Veemon yelled.

"I'M TRYING!!!!!" Davis turns the board to the right a split second before hitting the wall. That turn was so sharp Davis face start scraping the wall.

"OWHHHHHHHH!!" Davis yelled feeling his cheeks becoming scrapping the wall.

"At least the paint not getting scraped off." Veemon added

Davis cheeks were stretched revealing the inside of his mouth, "NOT HELPING!!"

"What's going on Veemon?" Veemon turn his heads to see that Cody is awake. "What's that noise?"

"It's Davis over there." Veemon said pointing at the corner of the wall.

Cody looked where Veemon was pointing. "Where?"

Veemon looks to see Davis vanished, "He's gone!"

"Guys watch out." Davis was now heading toward them on the right side.

"HE'S COMING RIGTH AT US!!!" Cody yelled.

Davis s about to collide when he grabs the bottom of the skateboard and jumps in the air above the others.

Cody watched Davis as he was in the air, "He's good."

Davis crashes to the floor right next to skateboard.

"Nah he stinks." Veemon said.

Mikey walks from the kitchen, "Hey guys who wants waffles! OH NO." Mikey runs over to Davis.

Davis saw Mikey running to him, "Don't worry Mikey I'm fine."

Mikey ran past Davis, "MY BOARD!" Mikey holds the board like a baby. "It's okay daddy's here. What were you thinking little dude, you never ride another dude's board."

Veemon started rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry Mikey, Davis is kind of...well-"

"Stupid." Cody said finishing the last part of Veemon's sentence.

Some of the others start waking up.

Yolie stretches her arms "Can't a girl get her beauty sleep."

"Why was Davis screaming?" Gatomon asked.

"What screaming? I didn't hear anything." Tai asked.

"Tai you can sleep through anything." Augumon said.

"That's true what was with the screaming Davis?" T.K. asked.

Patamon flew onto T.K. head, "He sounded like a baby Digimon who had a bad day."

Davis rubbed the back of his head, "Well it's like this-"

2 minutes later...

"And that's what happen." Davis said finishing his story.

Tai folded his arms, and had a strange look on his face, "Davis there are to words that I can used to describe what you did."

Augumon looked at Tai, "Like Bone Head."

Tai shook his head, "No, more like plain stupidity."

"At least he didn't put the floor on fire." Kari said remembering how Tai and Augumon lit the floor on fire.

Tai anime sweat dropped, "That wasn't my fault it was Augumon's!"

"Thanks a lot Tai." Augumon said.

Mimi walks out of the kitchen. "Hay guys breakfasts almost done. Davis what is with the red marks on your face?"

"It's a long story." Davis said.

When the breakfast of waffles and orange juice was done Davis told everyone else what happen. Everyone started laughing.

"Man Davis you sure were stupid." Leo said.

Splinter became very serious, "It was truly a foolish mistake Davis!" Everyone looked at Master Splinter especially Davis, "But it was a very funny one." Splinter said laughing.

Everyone starts laughing again.

After breakfast

We find Splinter Biyomon and Sora at Splinter's private garden. His garden consisted of nine plants that he asked April to pick up for him at different flower shops, each one had its own little flowerpot.

"Living underground has not stopped you from having a beautiful Master Splinter." Sora said admiring Splinter's flower garden.

Biyomon sniffed the flowers, "They smell good too."

Splinter smiled, "Thank you Sora and Biyomon. I've been having some problem with this one plant over here." He pointed to the flower.

"Let me see, my Mom owns a flower shop so I'm good with flowers." Sora examines the flowers.

"So what is wrong?" Splinter asked.

Sora looked at him, "I think you need to add a different fertilizer."

"Thank you for the tip it's nice to have some help with my little garden. You don't know how hard it is to have a garden down here." Splinter said.

"How so?" Sora asked.

"HEADS UP." Ralph yelled.

Splinter, Sora and Biyomon turn their head to see a soccer ball heading right for them. Using his tail Splinter hits the soccer ball back to Ralph.

Ralph catches the ball, "Sorry about that Master Splinter."

"That's why it's so tough." Splinter said.

Sora and Biyomon begin to laugh.

Ralph, Tai, Augumon, Davis, Veemon, Ken and Wormmon were all playing soccer.

Ralph, Tai and Augumon made up one team. While Ken Davis and Veemon made the other. Wormmon was the referee. Veemon and Augumon were the goalies.

Ralph walked back to the group, "Sorry about that guys I'm still getting use to the soccer thing."

"Your pretty good for a beginner Ralph." Tai complimented.

Davis rubbed the sweat of his face, "What's the score Wormmon?"

Since Wormmon couldn't write he used two cups and put in small piece of gravel from the wall for each score, they were going by ones, "Ken's team 3. Tai's team 2."

Davis threw his arms in the air, "Where in the lead."

"By one point." Ken reminded.

Ralph gave the ball to Wormmon "Not for long." Ralph started thinking, "It's time to use some Ninja skills."

Wormmon throws the ball in the air as the game starts again. Tai gets the ball from Ken and head buts it to Ralph. Davis tries to clip him but Ralph grabs the ball with his feet and flips over Davis. He lands on the ground and heads to the goal, which was to cans six feet apart. Veemon stands guard. Ralph goes side-to-side tricking Veemon and getting a goal.

"GOOOOAAALLLLL!!" Ralph starts running around the room holding his arms in the air.

Davis balled his fist, "Show off."

2 hours later.

Mikey, Davis, and Veemon were watching TV.

Mikey was in tears, "This is so sad how can they treat someone like that."

So was Veemon, "Poor guy going through that day in and day out, how does he do it?"

Davis wiped the tears from his face, "This just shows you how cruel this world can be."

"That evil taunt, 'Silly rabbit Trixs are for kids' why don't they give the poor guy some cereal." Mikey said in disgust.

Over at Donnie's desk

Donnie watched the three at the couch.

"Those guys are so weird." Donnie said.

"Yeah I know, let's get back to work." Izzy said.

Donnie started to review what they already knew, "Ok, like we said earlier, we know the Shredder and Metal Etemon plan will work once they find a large power source."

"So we used the Internet, to find a number large power sources in New York mostly power plants." Izzy explain, "However I think they wouldn't make it that easy-"

"For us to find, so where else would you plug a computer that could hack into the digital world?" Donnie asked.

"Where ever it is it would have to be the last place they expect us to look." Izzy said.

In another part of the room

Cody and Leo decide to have a little match of Kendo.

"So Cody who taught you Kendo?"

"My Grandpa, he runs a school around my neighborhood. I've been going there since I was seven."

"For me it was from Master Splinter, before I could used my Kietana, I had to practice with Kendo sticks."

Armordillomon was the referee. Watching were T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Joe, and Gommamon.

"Are you two ready?" Armordillomon, asked.

"I'm ready," Cody said.

"Let's go." Leo replied.

"Go" Armordilomon yelled.

Cody charged in with a left swing, Leo blocked. Cody jumps back and charges in again. Leo goes to the side, and swings at Cody's right, Cody also blocks.

"He's good" Leo thought.

"That was to close." Cody thought.

Leo charges in at Cody, and swings to Cody's right. Cody instinctively blocks. However Leo fakes the attack and instead goes for a headshot. Cody sees this and braces for pain and wishing he wore a helmet. Leo however stops his attack and gives Cody a light nudge on the head.

"Got yah." Leo said.

"Leo Wins." Armordillomon said.

Cody opens his eyes relieved Leo hadn't actually hit him, "Nice move Leonardo. Would you like to go again?"

"Sure."

As the two begin their match, the others started to talk.

"It's nice to see those two have good sportsmanship." Kari said.

"Leo pretty good with a sword." Gatomon noted.

"You know I had my doubts about staying underground with the Turtles, but now I see I was wrong." Yolie said.

"Yes it is rather enjoyable." Hawkmon said.

"Aren't you guys worried about the Shredder and Metal Etemon and what they can do to our world?" Patamon asked.

"Don't worry Palmon we can beat them." T.K. said.

"Yeah and besides I beat Metal Etemon once and I'll beat him again."

"Didn't Saber Leomon do most of the work?" Joe asked looking down at his friend.

A pulse grew on Gommamon's head, "Why does everyone bring that up when I say that?"

Meanwhile Matt and Casey were in an argument.

"Look kid when you get in fight with your girl the best gift to give her is jewelry." Casey said.

"Man that is so old, the best thing is to take her out to dinner." Matt said.

"Know kid that's a good idea, but jewelry is cheaper on account she would probably want to go to a fancy restaurant."

"I have to remember that." Matt said.

"Stick with me kid, I'm am expert when it comes to women."

"I wonder what April would think if she heard that?" Gabumon asked.

Casey went a little pale. "Please don't tell her I said that.

"A expert on women hah? Yeah right." Matt thought.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14: Evil plan and calling card

Ninja Turtles and Digimon

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 14: The Evil plan and calling card

At the Foot base

Shredder, Metal Etemon and Tatsu walked down a hallway leading to the Foot's laboratory.

"So this is where you keep our little toy?" Metal Etemon asked.

"Yes, through these doors you'll see the most evil minds New York has to offer." Shredder said.

They stop at the metal door where Shredder punches in the combination. The door opens revealing a room full of weaponry, attack vehicles, computers and ninjas. These ninjas were different from the regular Foot warriors. They wore the Foot attire except for the mask. Instead they wore black headbands with the new green Foot logo and they carried no weapons. Some whore glasses and some where chubby while others were skinny.

"These guys don't exactly scream ninja warriors." Metal Etemon said. "These guys are more of ninja geeks."

"They are not Foot fighters but what they lack in fighting skills, they makeup in the technology they build. They are Foot tech ninjas." Tatsu pointed out.

One of the Foot tech ninjas came walking towards them, "Metal Etemon meet the leading Foot tech ninja, my nephew Akio."

Akio bowed "Master Shredder, sensei Tatsu and Metal Etemon I like to welcome you to the lab." Akio was seventeen, he was Japanese American and wore glasses. Out of all the Foot tech ninjas he was the most in fighting shape and new most of the ninja moves techniques but hadn't become a full pledege ninja due to his uncle.

"Enough chit chat, where is the device." Metal Etemon demanded.

"Of course right this way." Akio said.

He leads them to a room where seven Foot tech Ninjas stood ready for their devices inspection.The room lights were pretty dimmed except for the spot light over the desk where the digital world's biggest threat was placed. "If I may say so, this Digital World is remarkable! After studying it for over two months we were able to create the computer and the program that could corrupt it. "Here they are."

At the desk was a customized Foot lab top. In the labtop was the virus program.

Metal Etemon looked at the computer, "I don't get it is a regular lab top."

Akio grew intense, "This computer is far more advanced then any regular computer. Using technology from your world and ours this computer is the most advanced in any of the world! Only this computer can use the virus program."

Shredder examines the labtop, "And it contain the virus that can penetrate and affect the world's core?"

"This computer if correct will be able to hack and affect the Digital world making every Digimon your slave."

"It hasn't been tested yet?" Metal Etemon asked.

Akio explained "The base does not have enough electrical power to power the machine and the program. There for we must test somewhere else. We haven't been given a test date yet."

"Why not?" Metal Etemon asked.

"Because we have two problems, the first problem, which Akio mentioned, is in order to test we need an area with enough electrical power to power the computer." Shredder explained

"So? Why don't we just go to another part of the world like Florida or California?" Metal Etemon asked.

"That is due to the fact that entering the Digital world is easier then hacking into it. You can access the digital world gate from anywhere, however with hacking you have to be in a specific area to hack in a specific spot. Remember the Digital world and real world are linked. The hacking spot can only be accessed from New York." Akio explained.  
  
"So why don't we just go to a power plant in New York then and just test it?" Metal Etemon asked.

"That is because of our second problem, my concern is our enemies by now they have worn those guardian Digimon! That means that it might take a little longer to hack into the digital world." Shredder said growing a little impatient with Metal Etemon's questions.

"How is that a problem?" Metal Etemon asked

"Because by that time our enemies might have already found us and stop us. It will be easy to destroy our computer! That is why the night we test the computer, we have to find an area with enough power and a way to distract those brats," Shredder said clenching his fist.

Akio adjust his glassed and grinned, "And that's where our new weapons come in." Akio leads them to 10 suits of robotic ninja armor. "Master using the same technology and ooze power we used to revive you and create your armor we created these Ninja ooze battle armor. Any Foot ninja of your choosing skills will increase tremendously after wearing this armor. Included are a number of weapons, but these armor pale in comparison to your armor master."

"Excellent Akio, with these armors we will distract those brats and turtles and allow us to test our computers." Shredder said.

Metal Etemon put his hands on Akio's and Shredder's shoulder, "Well boys were back in business."

"Indeed now we must send our message to our enemies." Shredder said grinning.

Back in the sewers

At Donnie's desk, Izzy and Donnie were both using there computers searching to see if they could find any leads about Shredder's and Metal Etemon's plan.

"Izzy how is your scan over the digital world going have you found any signs of hacking?" Donnie asked searching on his computer.

"Unfortunately no, have you found any news of power plants being broken into?" Izzy asked ttyping away at his.

"Nope, none what so ever. I don't get it what are they waiting for Halloween?" Donnie looks back at is computer and sees his email icon flashing, "hay I got e-mail from, uh oh."

"Who is uh oh?" Izzy asked.

Donnie reads the email, after reading he looks at Izzy, "Get the others they should see this."

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15: Evil's Turning Point

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did this would have already been a movie.

Chapter 15: Evil's Turning point

The gang had gathered around Donnie's desk.

"We got a very special video letter from the Shredder." Donnie said.

"Okay I didn't see that coming." Mikey said.

"Wait something doesn't add up, how'd did the Foot get your email address?" Davis said for once making a good point.

"He's right how'd did he get your email address?" Casey asked.

"Probably because it's Turtle Ninja." Donnie said sheepishly.

"Talk about obvious even Davis could see through that one." T.K. said.

"Okay I'm about to play the message." Donnie said as he clicked on the play icon on the video email.

Email opens up to reveal the Shredder standing in a very dark room with one white light shinning on him causing his metal armor to shine. "Greetings, Turtles and Digidestined, I do hope that you are having a miserable time knowing the fact that every breath you take could be your last!"

"He has an ego issue." Tai said.

The message continued, "I believe its time to end this war between us once and for all so I'm challenging you all to a final fight, tonight at midnight at the docks. Come if you dare, but if you don't, I feel sorry for those innocent people who live by the docks. Ha-ha-ha." Message ends.

"Ok so the Shredder wants to have a fight? I say we bring it to him." Ralph said cracking his knuckles.

"Ralph I want to beat these guys too but we know it's a trap." Gatomon said.

"It's always a trap when you deal with villains." Mikey said.

"We have to go, if we don't Shredder and Metal Etemon are going to attack innocent people." Patamon said.

"Then it's settled were going to face Metal Etemon and The Shredder at the docks tonight." Yolie said.

"Midnight will be in 5 hours so gets some sleep." Leonardo said.

4 hours and 50 minutes later.

The Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Casey, the Digidestined and Digimon were walking down a sewer drain that led out into the ocean and right under the docks. April was busy doing a story about strange explosions coming from a nearby junkyard late last night (sound familiar). After making their way out of the sewers, on to the sandy shore they found a ladder that led up to the wooden pier. Leo was the first to climb up to make sure the coast was clear. After a couple of minutes the whole gang was on the pier. The sky was dark as a full moon and the stars illuminated the sky.

"I don't get it where's security?" Casey asked

"Probably off patrolling other parts on the pier." Mimi said.

In a ship hanger

Every security guard who was supposed to be watching over the pier was unconscious. Their attackers were two ninjas wearing special armor.

One ninja presses a button on his wrist communicator and begins talking into it. "Master all is clear. The security has been taken out."

"Excellent work, Rejoin us back on the ship." Shredder commanded.

On top of one of the ships were the Shredder, Metal Etemon, Tatsu, and seven Ooze Armored Foot Ninjas. They wore the regular Foot ninja attire but had had flexible black armor around the arms, legs waist and chest area and on the head they wore night vision metal goggles over their eyes. Their headbands were green instead of red. Only nine Foot ninjas were chosen since one of the armors went to Tatsu. Tatsu armor was the same only he didn't wear a mask. On each armor like the Shredder's there was an ooze gage with the Foot's logo that glowed green when they tabbed into the ooze power. After surveying the area they spotted the Digidestined, Digimon and the Ninja Turtles walking closer to that particular ship they stood on.

"Right on time." Shredder said.

"Those fools are about to get thrashed." Metal Etemon said.

"My Warriors prepare for battle!" Shredder announced.

Back on the ground

"So where are the metal twins?" Mikey asked.

From above Shredder, Metal Etemon, Tatsu, and the nine Foot Ninjas landed right in front of our heroes.

"Right on time to be destroyed." Metal Etemon said.

"That's what you think you tin can." Veemon said.

"Were going to destroy you once and for all." Wormmon said.

"Hay guys you notice that these ninja are wearing armor?" Joe said.

"It's almost identical to the Shredders." Leo said.

"Time to fight." Shredder said.

The Foot Ninjas and Tatsu struck their battle posses.

"Guys time to digivolve!" Tai said pulling out his digivice.

The original Digidestined's Digimon digivolved to their Ultimate Level, Wormon and Veemon DNA digivolved to Imperialdramon, Armadilomon digivoled to Ankliomon, and Hawkmon to Aquilamon.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Were Garurumon said stepping forward wanting to start the brawl.

"Never underestimate your enemy." Shredder said.

One Ooze Armored Foot Ninja stepped up to face Were Garurumon.

"Okay time to take you down." Were Garurumon charged at him. "Garuru kick."

Normally a regular Foot Ninja could not withstand such an attack, but this was no ordinary ninja. The ninja charges at the incoming kick attack, jumps in the air and counter his kick with a kick of his own. The kick was on target. Were Garurumon was sent flying back to where he stood earlier. The ninja landed on the ground as he did his ooze gauge glowed green.

"Are you alright?" Metal Greymon asked.

Were Garurumon stood back up. "I'm fine."

"How'd he do that?" Matt said in disbelief that a Ninja out kicked his Digimon.

"It's that armor they're wearing, it must be powered by ooze, like Shredders." Donnie pointed out.

"So that means these guys are tougher than regular Foot Ninjas?" Angewoman said.

"No sweat we can still beat them." Mimi said.

"Enough, it times to end this war and eliminate you all once and for all, we fight now!" Shredder said charging at his at his enemies.

Shredder attacks Leonardo first. Leo blocks with his Kietana blades.

"You guys get to safety." Leo told the Digidestined and Master Splinter.

"Good luck." Sora said as she and the rest of the Digidestined and Master Splinter ran off to a safer place.

Shredder kicked Leo out of the way. "Worry about yourself freak."

Magna Angemon and Angewoman fought Tatsu near the cargo area.

Tatsu starts by jumping in the air at Magna Angemon and Agewoman. The two simply fly out of the way. Tatsu lands on the ground and throws two Ninja Star bombs right at them. The explosion knocks the two angel Digimon to the ground. Tatsu runs at Magna Angemon, picks him up by his wing and kicks him back to the ground. Angewoman used her Celestial Arrow attack. The Arrow was shot but caught by Tatsu before it hit him. He crushes the arrow in his hand and proceeds to charge at Angewoman. Magna Angewoman ramps Tatsu from behind causing the Tatus to lose his balance allowing Angewoman to use her Heaven Charm wave. The wave hits Tatsu sending him sliding to the floor. The armor he wore scratched the floor as he slid to a halt.

"He's tough." Magna Angemon said.

"So are we." Angewoman said.

Tatsu springs back up, extends his right arm out in their direction, waving his hand telling his opponents to come and bring it.

Metal Etemon was having a rematch with Imperialdramon on the cement walk that led to the pier.

"Metal Fist" Metal Etemon ran fist first to Imperialdramon who simply flies up in the air.

"Take this monkey boy." Imperialdramon said performing a double foot kick.

Metal Etemon counters the kick by grabbing Imperialdramon's feet and swing him around. "Time for me to launch this you into orbit."

Metal Etemon threw Imperialdramon toward the sky but Imperialdramon just stopped himself in the air using his wings. "What exactly was the point of that?" He said.

Metal Etemon pointed up ward with his right hand. "To do this Dark Network Lighting."

A black bolt lighting came out of the sky and zapped Imperialdramon on his back causing him to fall toward ground.

The Shredder was now fighting Leonardo and Donatello on the same spot on the wooden pier where they had originally met.

The Turtles attacked first. Donnie swung his Bo Staff, Shredder blocked but then was attacked by Leo with a jump kick. Shredder almost lost his balance allowing Donnie to sweep down at Shredders feet with his Bo Staff tripping the super ninja. Shredder fell down on his back. Leo took this opportunity to strike Shredder with his Keitana Blades. The Shredder used his ooze enhanced reflexes and blocked with both his backhand gauntlet claws. Followed up by a thrust kick to Leo knocking him backwards. Shredder springs back to his feet and Spin kicks Donnie to the floor.

"Is that all you got you got you pathetic reptiles?" Shredder laughed.

"Nope there is plenty more where that came from." Donnie said.

The Foot logo on Shredders Chest plate glowed with power. "Then show me!"

Ralph, Casey, Metal Greymon, Garudumon, we're battling 3 Foot Armored Ninjas took their fight near a couple docked ships.

"This is too easy, me, you and two big Digimon against three ninjas?" Casey said, "You three better check into a hospital."

"The only ones who will be checking into a hospital will be you. Me and my allies here were the Foots deadliest three ninja team!" One of the Foot Ninjas said pulling out a smoke bomb the other two did the same.

"It's time for the Triple Smoke Eagle flight technique!" The second Ninja said as he and his partners threw smoke bombs to the ground. The area they were fighting on was engulfed with smoke.

"I don't see the big deal its only smoke." Metal Greymon said.

One of the three Ninjas used his Ooze Armor power to jump above the smoke then performed a kick sending Metal Greymon out of the smoke and into the water making a big splash.

Casey almost dropped his baseball bats "How'd he do that!"

"That armor really does increase their power and this Smoke isn't helping either." Ralph said randomlyjabbing the smoke with his Seis hopping to hit one of the ninjas.

Garudumon flapped her wings and cleared the smoke out of the area reviling the one of ninjas who was just about to strike Casey from behind from behind. Ralph saw the attack sliced the ninja, with both Seis twice and Casey swung his bat sendingthe ninja crashing too the floor.

"Hay where is the third ninja?" Garudumon asked looking around when she saw him about to strike from above. "I don't think so Wing Blade!" The fiery attack hit the ninja causing the burnt ninja to fall in the water.

"That's one down and only two to go." Casey said.

However to our heroes surprise the ninja jumped back out of the water and rejoin the other three. The Ninja armor had only a few burnt marks. His ooze gauge glowed green.

"That armor is really starting to annoy me." Metal Greymon said as heflew out of the water.

Mikey and Lilymon were fighting a ninja who talked too much in an alley near the pier.

"I am the strongest, it will take more than you two to stop me." He said running at increasing speed. "Take this." He said kicking at Mikey.

Mikey blocked each kick, grabbed his kicking leg allowing Lilymon to air kick him as he was sent hurling to the ground.

He gets back up. "Ah it appears that you're worthy foes after all. Yes, I've been waiting for a challenge such of this nature. You may be worthy but not too worthy. For I am powerful." The ninja continues to blather out words.

"I thought ninjas were supposed to be quiet?" Lilymon said.

"Let's shut him up and I know the perfect way." Mikey told Lilymon his plan to silence the ninja.

The ninja continues to ramble. "Now how should I finish you off? Maybe the Eagle punch? Leopard death strike, you know I haven't used my Shark kick in months."

Mikey cleared his throat. "Hay you!"

The ninja stopped talking. In a split second Lilymon used her Flower Necklace attack to tie up the ninja. She had modified the attack so the flowers wrapped around his mouth.

"Good Idea Mikey." Lilymon said.

The Ninja broke out of the flower necklace as his ooze gauge glowed green.

Were Garurumon was still battling the Ninja from before. On another side of the Pier Zudomon, Anklyliomon, Aquilamon, and Mega Kabuterimon were battling two Foot Ninjas. The two Champion Digimon were barley a match for the ninjas.

The Digidestined and Master Splinter watched the fight from above.

"Izzy have you found a weakness to those armors." Tai said to Izzy who was busily typing on his yellow laptop.

"Tai these aren't Digimon so it's hard for my scanner to get any information, all we know is these ninjas are able to go toe to toe with Ultimate level Digimon."

"Wait if these guys can fight Ultimate than the Shredder could fight a Mega."

"Yeah remember when Imperialdramon blast Shredder with Positron Laser in our first encounter? He got up after the attack." Ken said having a flashback.

"Leo and Don could get seriously hurt." Sora said.

"Shredder might be strong but so are my sons." Splinter said

"So I guess it all evens out." Tai said.

"Hay guys we have a problem." Joe said worried.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"If you haven't noticed there were nine of those Ooze Armor Ninjas, right now I'm only seeing seven."

Yolie, Ken, Cody and Kari double checked, "Joe's right there is only seven." Kari said.

"So where the other two go?" Mimi said.

Unknown to any of the good guys the fight was nothing more than a diversion. A regular foot ninja came from behind a wall and started speaking in a small communicator device.

"They've taken the bait."

Near the out skirts of New York City at a power plant the Foot Ninjas had taken over.

"Excellent now it's time to get started." Akio said turning of the device and walking over to the laptop inserting the disk. "Now it's time to test out our little toy on the Digital world." Akio turns on the computer and begins typing.

Back at the pier

After 40 long grueling minutes of fighting The Ninja Turtles, Casey and the Digimon had now surrounded Shredder, Metal Etemon, Tatsu, and ooze armored Foot Ninjas.

"Game set and match. Good guys 10 and bad guys zip." Mikey said a little warn out.

"Had… enough?" Angewoman said gasping for air like all the other Digimon except Metal Etemon.

"Perfect just according to plan." Shredder said folding his arms tired but not gasping for air like the Digimon.

The Digidestined watched the fight from above on a ship.

"Is it me or does it seem our Digimon are exhausted?" Joe said.

Splinter also watched "Something is not right."

"What do you mean Master Splinter." T.K. asked.

"No it can't be!" Izzy said as he started at his screen "It's the device! From the plane my computer is detecting the same signal"

"Great what else can go wrong?" Tai asked

"This doesn't add up why isn't Metal Etemon affected by that device." Sora said.

"I have no clue sora." Izzy said.

"So all this time while they've been fighting the device has been weakening them?" Cody concluded."

"I guess so." Izzy said

They watched as theseven Foot Warriors had now struck the Digimon. Using the power of ooze their speeds had increased. Slowly one by one the two champion Digimon and the eight Ultimates fell to the ground De-digivolving to their Rookie form.

"Man this is not fair." Matt said.

"Imperialdramon can still fight!" Davis said but his hopes were shattered.

Back on the ground.

The seven ninjas then focused their attack on Imperialdramon. The ninjas used the Mega Digimon size against him. Two ninjas got one of the Digimon and kicked him in the back of his knees causing him to fall to the ground. He was now on his knee gasping for air.

Metal Etemon watched this and just laughed. "I almost feel guilty for doing this." Metal Etemon ran toward Imperialdramon and jumped kicked him knocking the Mega right towards the other Digimonand causinghim to De-digivolve. "Well I said I **_almost_** felt guilty."

"Metal Etemon, the plan was originally not to destroy them but let's change that!" Shredder said.

"I don't get it why didn't they attack us?" Ralph said.

Back with the Digidestinded and Master Splinter on the ship.

"How could this get any worse?" Sora asked.

"Remember us?" A voice said.

The two missing Ooze Armor Foot Ninjas had appeared.

"It's time to get revenge on you punks for what you did to us." The other Ninja said.

"What did we do to you?" T.K. demanded to know.

"Were the ninjas you brats attacked on the plane last night remember?" The Ninja said.

Tai, Matt, and T.K. gulped.

Master Splinter walked between the ninja's and the Digidestined, "You will not harm any of them!"

"That's what you think you old Rat." The other Ooze Armored Ninja said as he ran at Master Splinter.

Master Splinter tried to evade but was to slow. The Ooze Armored Ninja karate chopped him right on the side of his neck, Master Splinter fell to the ground unconscious.

Matt, Tai, T.K. and Davis ran to attack the two ninjas. The other Ooze Armored Ninja threw a smoke bomb right at them. This allowed him to go in and attack. When the smoke cleared all four boys were on the ground clutching their stomachs barely able to withstand the pain.

"You four were foolish. Now unless you want be to get another beat down, you best do as I say."

"The other Ninja who attacked Master Splinter pointed at Joe. "You pick up the rat!"

Back on the ground

The seven Ooze armor Ninjas had surrounded the Turtles and Casey.

"Guys how come they didn't attack us?" Mikey asked.

"I guess the Shredder want's to finish us off." Donnie said.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" Leo yelled as Joe carried him under his right arm. All the digidestined came walking down the ramp of the ship where they watched the fight followed by the Two Ooze Armor Ninjas.

"Ah Digidestined and the Rat how fortunate you can join us on this special occasion. Now we can begin finishing off you fools. Our first victims will be the Turtles.

"You may think were beaten but were not!" Leo said.

To be continued.

Sorry It took so long I had to really think on this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: A New Level

Ninja Turtles and Digimon?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 16: A whole new level

Back at the docks at night

The Shredder and Metal Etemon's forces now had the advantage. The Digimon and Master Splinter were unconscious, and the Digidestined were held prisoner by two of the Ooze Armored Ninjas and could not fight without their Digimon. The Ninja Turtles and Casey were the only ones who could still fight. The other seven Ooze Armored Foot Ninjas, Tatsu and Shredder had formed a circle around the Turtles.

"Look at them, they're like vultures." Ralph said.

"Yeah and were the dead carcass." Mikey gulped spinning his Nunchucks.

"Don't show fear guys." Leo reminded.

"Easy for you to say fearless leader." Mikey said.

"Guys knock it off, we can't afford to fight amongst ourselves." Donnie said spinning his Bo Staff.

"We can't stand here talking all night either, let's fight already!" Casey said squeezing the handles on his bats.

All eyes were on Shredder as he signaled for something with his hand.

"What are you doing, let's just kill them already!" Metal Etemon said.

"Patience, not only will I take their lives, I shall do it by fighting with all my power." Shredder said.

A black van came to where the Shredder stood and parked. Two regular Ninjas came out carrying a metal container with two tubes on each side containing ooze. The two dropped the container behind him. Each ninja grabbed one of the two tubes and plugged them into Shredder's back.

"Master, the tubes have been inserted." Both Ninjas said in unison.

"Begin" Shredder commanded.

The two ninjas turn the switches on the container that begin pumping ooze into the Shredders veins. The Shredder's body shook with power.

"What's happening?" Ralph asked.

"That machine is pumping ooze into his armor." Leo said.

"No I think it's his… veins! Remember the Shredder once consumed ooze. It must have filtered into his blood." Donnie said.

"Wouldn't that kill him?" Ralph said.

"In theory yes, but it's only a theory." Donnie said.

"So do all these guys have ooze inside of them?" Casey asked.

"I don't think so. For them, all the ooze is just in the armor." Donnie said. "I don't think Shredder wanted anyone to be as strong as him."

Shredder's muscles had grown under the armor as started shaking violently. The machine had stopped, the container was empty. The Shredder had stopped shaking and began laughing. "You fools tremble at my power. For now you face me at full power." The Shredder said his voice deeper.

"You sound too confident Shredder. You'll never beat us." Leo said.

"Ha-Ha, true words spoken by a fool. Before we began with your executions it appears as though I need a weapon." Shredder motioned his hands to the same Ninjas yet again. The two went to the van and dragged out a sword that was too heavy to carry. The sword had one handle but there were two blades attached to the handle. Both blades were crafted jaggedly, and the square base that connected the two blades and the handle was gold with the Foot Logo engraved in it. The two regular Foot Ninjas may have struggled lifting the sword but once in the Shredders hand he lifted it easily. "This sword weighs 400 pounds but I lift as though it were as light as a feather."

"Okay so he has the strength of thirty football players on steroids using enhanced steroids. They can still win, right?" Mimi asked.

"I hope so." Izzy said.

Tatsu and the other Ooze armor Ninjas broke the circle not wanting to be in the Shredder's attack path.

"Leo I hope you have a plan." Mikey said shaking in his shell.

"There is only one way to go and that's to fight." Leo said.

"Then let's kick his shell." Ralph said.

"Right behind you guys." Casey said.

"I do not think so." Tatsu said moving in front of Casey. "You shall not interfere." Tatsu pointed at Casey.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it." Casey said.

Using his Ooze armor powers Tatsu kicked Casey 10 feet away from the fight. Casey landed right on top of his right arm.

"CASEY!" Donnie yelled.

"I'll be fine! I got this guy." Casey said holding his right arm.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Tatsu said walking toward Casey.

Ralph and Leo ran to attack the Shredder, jumping in the air using a double aerial attack. The Shredder simply swings his sword swatting the Turtles down in front of him like flies Ralph landing on top of Leo. Shredder stepped back and kicked the two Turtles like a soccer ball. Leo and Ralph were sent flying right toward Mikey and Donnie who were unfortunately were their brothers landing pads. Ralph collided into Donnie and Leo collided into Mikey.

"Man Shredder's kicking our shells even when were no where near him!" Mikey thought.

All four turtles were back on their feet to notice one thing. Donnie was looking around, "Where did the Shredder go?"

"He's above you, watch out!" Tai warned.

The Turtles fast reflexes had saved their lives again as the Shredder's sword made contact with the ground and not them. Where the Shredder now stood was a crater. The Shredder removed his blade from the ground.

"Turtles do you see now that you can't win, in every battle we fought you could never finish me off. So now this shall be our final battle!" Shredder said his swords blades pointing at the turtles.

"Shredder this may be our last battle but you'll never win." Ralph said pointing his Sais at the Shredder.

"We only have one chance we all have to attack at once!" Leo said.

"Let's do it!" Donnie said.

"Kowabunga dudes!" Mikey yelled.

All four brothers attacked at once. Donnie swung his Bo Staff striking the Shredder and in the process destroying his weapon. Mikey swung his Nunchucks striking the Shredder with multiple hits and like his brother destroying his weapon. Leo and Ralph both attack using their weapons to slice at Shredders armor and like their brothers destroying their weapons. Through out their whole attack Shredder didn't move or feel the attacks.

"Is that all you can do?" Shredder said as he saw the Turtles catching their breath. "I was expecting more from you but you are only pathetic turtles who were trained by a pathetic rat of a sensei!"

That was the last straw, if there was one thing the turtles could never tolerate was to hear someone insult their sensei and father.

The turtles now resorted to hand-to-hand combat. Leo and Donnie attack first using kicks. Shredder deflects the kicks with a swing of his sword knocking the two Turtles to the ground. Before Ralph could strike, Shredder attacked him striking him with a swift kick. Ralph was sent through the air and landed on the ground. Mikey stared at his three brothers covered in cut marks, bruises and were unconscious. Mikey did not know if they were dead or barely alive. All the Digidestined faces were stricken with horror as they watched their battered and bruised friends.

"And then there was one." Shredder said as he walked to Mikey. "Out of all your brothers you were the most annoying. Always making jokes, always rambling. Out of all your brothers you must be the most pathetic!" Shredder yelled.

Mikey stared at his brother.

"What no quick comebacks? No stupid jokes?" Shredder said looking at his turtle foe.

Mikey had gone out of his dazed state into a state of rage. He screamed has he attacked Shredder. First he used a series of jabs to shedders stomach, he jumps over the Shredder and lands behinds his foe about to strike his back with his kick. Shredder sent his elbow crashing into Mikey's stomach. Mikey clutches his stomach with arms and falls to his knees. Shredder turns around picks up Mikey and throws him all the way to his brothers. He landed right next to Ralph.

"You're going to pay." Tai threaten.

Shredder merely laughed at the boy's threat. "What can you possibly due without your Digimon?"

"Could you hurry up already I want to destroy these brats some time tonight." Metal Etemon said.

"Finally I'll kill you Turtles once and for all." Shredder said walking to his prey.

Mikey was barley able to lift his head from the ground. "Are you guys ok?"

Ralph started moving a little. "I'm ok but barley."

"I can barley move." Donnie said struggling to get up.

"It can't end like this." Leo said trying to stand.

"There has to be someway we can beat him bros." Mikey said.

"Isn't their anything we can do?" Kari asked watching her friends about to die.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do." T.K. said.

Shredder lifted his sword above his head preparing to strike. "You freaks die now!"

Just before his final attack Davis's, Yolie's, and Cody's D Terminal started to light up.

"What going on here." Metal Etemon said as he watched what was happening.

Out of Davis's D Terminal came out two colors of light, blue and red, while out of both Cody's and Yolie's came one, green from Yolie's and purple from Cody's. The lights hovered in the air, revealing the Digi eggs of Courage, Friendship, Sincerity and Knowledge.

"It's our Digi eggs." Cody said.

The four Digi eggs flew straight to the turtles. The Digi egg of Courage to Leonardo, the Digi egg of Friendship to Raphael, the Digi egg of Knowledge to Donatello, and the Digi egg of Sincerity to Michelangelo.

Shredder had stopped his attack, "What is this, a trick?"

All four turtles and Digi eggs were engulfed in light.

"Are they…armor digivolving!" Sora said.

"Impossible there not Digimon." Izzy said. "This goes against everything I knew about the Digi eggs."

As the light faded, it revealed the Ninja Turtles on their feet recovered and covered in shogun style armor parts over the head, arms, hands, shoulders, torso, legs and feet. Each of the Turtle's weapons had not only been repaired, but transformed to match their specific armor. The turtles armors matched the same design as their armored Digimon counter parts. On each armors chest plates was the crest symbol. Each helmet matched the Digimon's head except Donnie's who did not have a drill over his face like Drillmon. Over the eyes were eye visor that matched the turtles headband color. With each armor also came the digimon's power. Leonardo's power was fire, Ralph was electricity, Donatello was earth, and Michelangelo was plant. The four turtles examined their new shogun style armor.

"What just happen? Wow! Check it out, I look like a fire shogun." Leonardo said impressed with his armor.

"Man! Leo can we switch I look better in red." Ralph said wishing he had the red armor.

"Ralph be grateful! We could have been dead if it weren't for this armor! Besides my armor has yellow and purple so I'm cool." Donnie pointed out with his armor.

"Well I'm not! I look like a shogun hippie." Mikey said since his armor had leaves because it was modeled after Shurimon. "And my Nunchucks look like vines."

"I don't care if you're wearing armor you'll still be destroyed." Shredder said swinging his sword at his enemy.

Leo blocks with his new blades.

"What! This sword should have shattered those blades." Shredder said his anger began to show.

"What's wrong Shredder? You're not having fun now that the odds are even." Leo said.

Ralph charged at Shredder while he was busy with Leo and strikes with his Sais. Shredder fell and landed on the ground. "Shredder you're going down now."

"You haven't won yet." Shredder said getting back up to his feet.

"Hay guys watch this." Donnie tapped his Bo Staff to the ground "Earth Strike!"

A pile of the ground stuck Shredder back down.

"How'd you do that?" Mikey said.

"The visor is an informational cybernetic database. It has all the information about our suits power. You access it with your mind." Donnie said.

"Let me try this out." Leo said as he started to think of attacks, the visor began to show the attack information. He held both his swords in the air, "Fire Wave!" As he brought both his swords down they both produced a wave a fire that struck the Shredder.

The Shredder screamed as the flame struck him.

"Were like super heroes!" Mikey stared reading his visor. "My turn." Mikey started to swing his Nunchucks. "Vine Grabble." His Nunchucks latched onto The Shredder squeezing him.

"Mikey hold him." Ralph said as he was reading the visor's information. "Lighting bolt strike." Ralph pointed his Sais in front of him producing a lighting bolt attack. Mikey's Nunchucks vines let go of the Shredder before he was shock. The once ooze charged ninja master was on his knees.

The Digidestined watched with eagerness on their faces.

"Alright guys don't stop." Matt yelled.

"Yeah teach that Shredder a lesson he'll never forget!" Sora yelled.

Master Splinter had opened his eyes. "What happen? My…sons!" Splinter could not believe what he saw.

"Hay guys Master Splinter is awake!" Joe said.

Down in an alley Casey was still fighting Tatsu and losing. His right arm was badly injured. His face covered in bruises and a gash over his left eye was dripping blood. Casey looked horrible. "Is that all you got you bald headed-"

Tatsu grabbed Casey by the throat. "You die tonight!"

"Hay leave him alone!" Someone said.

To be continued.

Sorry this took so long


End file.
